Forbidden
by Carowen
Summary: Gala is a simple servant in Odin's palace until she catches the eye of the king's son Thor.
1. The Wild One

Forbidden

Chapter 1 – "The Wild One"

Being raised in Odin's place was a privilege and a burden, Gala had to watch her parents always be treated as peasants. Now she served the Queen Frigga and had become close friends with Sif. All mingles with those close to Odin were forbidden, especially his sons. Thor was a stubborn willful prince that fought valiantly in battle, often boasting about his triumphs. Loki seemed more docile but very capable. It was rather obvious to Gala that Thor was Odin's favorite son.

When Sif was allowed to take up a weapon and train for battle, Gala would train with her. The hope that someday more women of Asgard would be able to do the same flourished in her mind and with Thor encouraging Sif it seemed a possibility.

Gala loved tending to Sif's horse; she understood animals better than the royalty she served. The beautiful dark mare was a fine specimen of equestrian breeding, a true battle horse.

As she brushes down the mare's mane she watches Thor and Loki riding in, Loki grinning at her with a mischievous smile. "Girl, bring some water for our horse."

Gala sets two buckets down by the stalls, Thor's blue eyes catching hers. "Aren't you Sif's handmaid? Go fetch her, I wish to continue our sparring match from this morning."

For Thor to even speak to her made her pulse quicken. To speak directly to the prince was not allowed but to have his husky voice commanding her made her tingle all over. Gala would always deny her true feelings for Odin's eldest son but Sif saw straight through her. She knew it was a cardinal want that drew her to him; he was after all a prince and would never treat her as an equal.

Turning to leave the stables Loki steps out in front of her, his callous smile making him look boyish in a way. "What is your name girl?"

"Gala my Lord." With her eyes cast down she answers the prince, hoping Thor would join him.

"Gala, I've seen you about the palace with mother. Tell me, why are in the stables instead of tending to my mother's needs?" Loki steps ever closer to her, a heat covering her face.

As she opens her mouth to speak Thor's steed breaks loose almost knocking Loki down as it thunders past them. As if on winged feet, Gala takes after the horse.

Thor calls out to her, telling her that Hemidell will take care of the steed. Gala grins from ear to ear as the horse slows on the rainbow bridge.

With her palm up and open she approaches the skittish horse, Hemidell walking up behind it. "Shh … now easy boy." She pets his nose, taking the reins in her empty hand.

Hemdill stands amazed that the wild beast only tamed by Thor could be so timid with a stranger. "You have a way with horse's young one." Hemdill's golden eyes burn cool into Gala's brown ones. "It would seem your true talents are wasted in the palace."

Gala smiles back at the guardian, pulling the horse towards her. Soon Thor is behind her, his golden locks framing his heavenly face. His large hand reaches for the reigns, brushing Gala's fingers in the passing. "I'll take my horse now."

Gala catches her breath, watching as Thor walks away. Loki looks back at her, her eyes looking a little doleful. "What … were you expecting a thank you." He walks off, his smirk beaming.

In that moment she had done two things, proven she was capable of more than carrying trays and that her mother's gift with animals was hers as well.

Sif is waiting for her at the throne room entrance, her mouth twisted into a snarl. "What did you do? Thor came in talking about some girl that chased his horse down. Really Gala … you mustn't do things like that. Don't forget your place. I may not see you as a servant or the Queen's handmaiden but the princes do."

Gala holds back the tears burning in her eyes, Sif's words wrapping around her like a snake coiling.

"The horse was frightened and I was afraid what would become of it … if I … never mind. It's quite obvious, I can only be your friend when no one is looking. I believe your Royal Highness Thor is looking for a sparring partner." Gala stomps off, her crème white dress trailing behind her.

With hot tears trailing down her flushed cheeks she runs to her room to find the Queen herself waiting there. "Gala my child … what happened?" Frigga opens her arms collecting the small girl inside them.

"It would seem I've upset your sons. I was only concerned about Thor's horse my Queen." Gala rests her head on Frigga's shoulder.

"My sons can be brash I know but I'm sure Thor is thankful you saved his horse." Frigga releases the girl from her embrace, smiling sweetly back at her.

"Come … I think my son needs a lesson in humility and appreciation." Frigga drags Gala behind her, the Queen steaming towards Thor's quarters.

Leaving Gala at the entrance, Frigga throws open the towering golden doors. "Thor, come here son."

Thor with Fandral, Hogun and Vostagg in tow comes to his setting room. "Mother."

"Gala, come here child." Frigga holds out her arm, waiting for Gala to take her hand. "I was told my handmaiden here not only saved your prized horse but you took the horse without acknowledging so. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Thor's head titles sideways, his blue eyes creasing. Loki walks into the room, placing his hand on his brother's broad shoulder. "She was told to leave the horse for Hemdill but she ignored Thor and jeopardized not only the horse but herself mother."

Frigga walks over to her dark haired son, her fingers stroking his pale face. "Loki, it would seem you saw the situation through privileged eyes. Perhaps you need to see them through the eyes of man and not a prince. I see neither of you are in the positions to understand that with great power comes great responsibility. That responsibility starts with humility. Being a king Thor is more than ruling a people, it's leading a people. If a simple thank you is beyond you then perhaps I need to tell your father you are not ready for the crown."

Before Thor can respond Frigga takes Gala's hand and leaves. Gala looks back at Thor, a flash of hurt in his eyes. As her brown eyes gaze into the ice blue of his she sees a coldness glaze over them. His face hardens as if this girl is the reason he was just chastised.

This was not how Gala wanted to her first face to face encounter with Thor to go but she always knew anything but a pompous young prince was all she would ever really get.

Sif comes running down the hall after them, her grin so wide it splits her face. "Excuse my Queen; I need a word with Gala."

Frigga leaves Gala alone with Sif, the warrior lady transforming into a giggling girl of the court. "Thor asked me who you are and he said to bring you to the stables. He wants you to tend to his horse from now on; you seem to have a way with his beast. Gala, don't mistake this for Thor softening to you but you did impress him. His horse is wild and hard to handle to all but him."

Gala goes off to her room, changing into her riding clothes. With swift feet she goes to the stables, tending to the magnificent steed. After brushing down the horse she pats his side, kissing his nose. "You're not wild are you boy. You're just misunderstood."

The horse bucks its head, Thor laughing from the door. "Misunderstood is he … do tell Gala?"

Gala turns her gaze from the rows of rippling muscles walking towards her. Thor had entered the stables shirtless and sweaty. "I'm sorry my Lord, I did not know you were there."

"My match with Sif was over quickly so I decided to check in on you and my horse. He likes you, that is something." Thor throws his large glistening arms over the horses back, his smile making his face look all the more handsome.

"I understand him, almost as if he speaks to me. He ran because he was in pain. He threw a shoe and his hoof is split. I can mend it for him if you like my Lord." Thor lifts the horse's hoof, nodding his head.

"Tend to my horse and let me know when I can ride him again. He is your responsibility Gala." With a turn he's gone, his back looking as glorious as his chest.

Gala leans back against the stall wall, fanning her face.


	2. Knowing Your Place

Forbidden

Chapter 2 – "Knowing Your Place"

The next morning finds Gala in an extra good mood. She rises early, tossing on her riding clothes and heading for the stable.

Thor's steed was in a better temperament today, the ointment she applied to his hoof already mending it. Gathering her brush in her hand she begins to stroke his back, the horse nudging her arm. "Calm down boy, you'll be back out riding in no time."

"I surely hope so. That is my best horse." Thor's booming voice causes her to jump slightly, her hands going back to tending to the horse.

"Good morning my Lord. Your horse is on the mend and should be ready by the end of the week." Gala takes a deep breath as Thor walks up behind her, petting his horse on the nose.

"I think he is in good hands." Thor flashes his mesmerizing smile causing Gala to drop the brush.

Picking the brush up swiftly she looks over the horse only to see Loki standing where Thor had been. "When you've finished with my brothers horse you can brush and feed mine as well."

"I must tend to the Queen's and Lady Sif's horses, if I have time I shall my Lord." The tone of her voice comes out a little too bitter and from the look on Loki's face she knew it.

"Excuse me girl … did you really just say no to me." The tall dark prince looks cross at her, his hand taking her wrist. "You should mind your mouth and your place. I am the son of Odin, a prince of Asgard … you'd do wisely to remember that."

"LOKI!" Thor shouts at his brother, the darker prince turning to face him.

"Brother, I was only …" Thor places his hand on Loki's shoulder, his blue eyes looking darker.

"I know what you were doing Loki. Gala, tend to my brother's horse and do not use such a bitter tongue with him again." Gala's heart raced as Thor speaks so commandingly at her, Loki releasing her wrist.

"Forgive me my Lord, it will not happen again." Taking the feed bucket, Gala rushes out of the stable. Her lungs draw in ragged breaths, her hands shaking.

"Are you alright Gala?" Sif spies her friend looking very distressed.

"Yes, it's just that Loki is so smug. Why must he treat me like a clump of mud clinging to his boot?" Turning to look at the stable door, Gala sits down on a bench by the feed stall.

"They are more than princes Gala, they are Gods. You need to understand they will rule Asgard one day. You my friend are too willful for your own good." Sif shakes her head as she walks into the stable, Thor walking around the corner.

Gala darts her eyes away from his gaze, her pulse quickening. Thor sits on the bench with her, his hands resting on his knees. "I'm curious, can you truly talk to animals, do you have the gift to calm even the wildest beast?"

"My Lord, what do you wish of me?" She lifts her honey brown eyes, Thor looking at here through his thick lashes.

"That horse there, it has yet to be tamed. Fandral has tried many times to ride that black beast only to find himself on his backside. If you can tame that horse and ride him I will take you to my father. A talent such as yours should not be wasted." Thor points to the large black steed in a corral by itself.

Gala raises from the bench, her riding boots moving timidly towards the gargantuan animal riding at a trot around the corral. The horse was larger than most of the steeds in the stables, even larger than Thor's mighty steed. It was a midnight black with dripping pools of blue for eyes. The horse stops and stares at her, widening its nostrils.

Thor rises from the bench, Loki joining him. "Go on Gala, we're waiting." The princes stand with their arms crossing their chests, Loki giving her a sideways smirk.

The small girl approaches the horse with her hand help out palm open. "I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to touch you, can I touch you?"

"She's actually talking to the horse … she's mad brother." Loki lifts one eyebrow, his face lighting up with amazement.

"Shh!" Gala says over her shoulder, Thor chuckling at her scolding his brother.

"Did she shush me?" Loki places his hands on his hips, his eyes creasing.

"Be quiet Loki, I want to watch this." Thor walks closer to the corral, Gala reaching her hand towards the black beauty.

The horse lowers its head, allowing Gala to pet him. Gingerly she climbs over the fence, her hands stroking his side. "May I sit upon your back?"

The horse lowers its body, leaning down so Gala can climb upon him. Thor's blue eyes go wide as he watches this small dainty girl sit up high on the mammoth horse.

"I believe he likes you Gala." Thor places his forearms on the fence, the horse becoming jittery.

"Thor, please. He doesn't trust you." Thor backs away from the fence, Gala leaning down to rest her head on the horses mane.

"This can't be … what are you girl?" Loki walks over to his brother, his pale face flushing at his cheeks.

"I'm a maiden of Asgard my Lord." She tries to hide her smile as the horse begins to trot.

Fandral sees the girl riding the horse that had bested him and calls out her. "You there, what are you doing?"

The massive horse rears up, flailing its hooves in the air. Gala tries to grip its mane as she slides from its back.

She braces herself for the fall, slamming her eyes shut. Opening her eyes she finds herself in the blonde prince's arms, Thor cradling her to his chest.

"That was amazing. Can you do it with other animals?" Gala's voice fails her as she feels the muscles rippling around her body, the ice blue looking back at her.

"Yes." The one word coming out soft and breathy.

"Show me." Thor rises to his feet, still holding Gala in his arms.

"Brother, put her down. I'm sure she can walk." The tall pale prince glares at Gala, his eyes giving away his mistrust in her.

With a head of steam, Gala heads for a meadow where a flock of birds is nested in the trees. "Munin .. come!" She shouts out to the trees and a great dark raven circles overhead, landing on Gala's outstretched arm. "This is Munin, the Raven Queen. She and her brother Hunin are gifted with speech but it has been said only King Odin can understand them. When Migrad was made Odin had her and her brother fly over Migrad and report back to him every evening. Since I was young I have talked to them in this meadow and they have told me much."

Loki walks up to Gala, his lips only inches from her ear. "Ask them to fly to father, then we'll see if what you say is true."

"Munin … Hunin … fly to All-Father." The raven on her arm takes flight and is quickly joined by another large black bird.

The brothers share a passing glance as Gala follows the ravens flying towards the palace.


	3. An Audience with the King

Forbidden

Chapter 3 – "An Audience with the King"

Thor and Loki walk on each side of Gala, the ebony birds soaring above them. Thor glances down at the brunette beauty, a small smile seizing his lips. "What do they tell you, the ravens?"

"They have told me many tales, mostly of Midgard and the people there. Odin is wise to keep an eye on them, they are not as simple and weak as Asgard would think. I have enjoyed many stories under the tree with my feathered friends." Gala looks up at the thunder God's face, his pulchritudinous features taking her breath.

As they approach the palace Loki holds out his arm, offering it to Gala. "If you are going before father you should be escorted in." Gala rests her arm over Loki's, Thor's blue eyes narrowing.

The dark prince walks up to the golden throne, Odin standing as they ravens fly to him. Munin rests on the top of his throne, Hunin landing on the arm. "What news have you for me?" Odin leans towards Munin, his eyes widening. "Loki … Thor … bring the girl to me."

Odin's voice was like a mighty quake, rattling the very ground they stood upon. Thor kneels at the foot of the steps, Loki escorting Gala up to Odin. "Father, this is Gala. She has served mother as her handmaid and assists Lady Sif with her needs." Odin raises his large hand, Loki backing down the steps.

All-Father takes Gala by the hand, causing the young girl to tremble. "My ravens tell me you speak to them and in turn they talk to you. How is it you can hear my spies when the gift they have was meant for my ears only?"

Gala tries to slow the beat of her racing heart, looking over her shoulder at Thor. He lifts his blonde head, his blue eyes giving her the courage to go on. "I have my mother's gift All-Father; I could speak to animals since I was but a small child."

Odin sits back on his throne, the ravens flying off. "Then you will use this gift for me. I will expect you to care for my ravens and collect all knowledge they gain. Report to me every evening without delay, this you will do."

Gala bows before her king, Loki climbing back up the stairs to take her hand. Gala takes his slender hand, walking backwards. Once they are out of the throne room Loki releases her hand, scowling at her. "Father has placed a great deed upon you girl. Make sure you do it well."

Loki leaves her in the hall, her chest heaving upwards. Taking a long deep breath she turns to go back to her room when she sees Thor leaning against the glimmering golden wall. "Father is impressed with you and that does not happen often. I am still not sure what to make of you Gala but I plan on finding that out." He gives her a confident stare before walking down the hallway, her eyes watching him until his gorgeous frame is out of sight.

Her feet take flight down the hall, weaving through the crowd of people gathering for the evening feast. Once in her small, simple room she throws herself on her bed and sobs.

Sif knocks on her door, cracking the door open. "Gala, are you alright?" Gala can hear the sound of her boots tapping the stone floor as Sif sits down on the edge of her bed. "I saw you in the throne room with Loki and Thor. What happened?"

"They know of my gift, that I can communicate with animals. I'm not sure why I have this gift or why my mother did but at this moment I am truly afraid it will be my undoing." Gala buries her face in her pillow when they hear a rapping on her door.

Sif rises from the bed, going to the door. Thor walks in past her, leaving his friend standing in his wake. "Rise girl … you're coming with me."

Gala lifts her tear smeared face, Thor towering over her. "Yes my Lord." Slowly she climbs from the bed, her heart feeling as if it may crack.

Thor takes her hand, pulling her behind him. Her legs try to keep up with his large strides. She watches him as a brief warm wind catches his hair, blowing it over his shoulders. A shiver rolls down her spine, the magnificent creature before her was truly godly. The feel of Thor's enormous hand gripping hers tight was causing a slow creeping heat to consume her, a pang of desire coursing through her body.

Gala tries to push all these feelings and emotions down deep only to have them surface again when Thor squeezes her hand. "Where are we going my Lord?"

The blonde god stops, turning to face her. "Do you call Sif my Lady … no. Then call me Thor, I am only a prince in the palace."

He laces his fingers with hers as they continue their walk out to the meadow. The ravens squawk and caw at her. All of it making sense to her but from the look on Thor's face it was only noise.

Lying under the tree, she crosses her ankles over and listens to the song the birds are singing. Thor squats down beside her, his fingers moving a loose piece of wavy brown hair from her face. "They sing of the night sky, the mountains high and the golden palace that shines brighter than both."

Thor gets a devilish look upon his handsome face as he leans backwards to sit down beside her. "Ask the ravens to go spy on my brother."

"Munin, go find Prince Loki and tell me where he is." The great bird opens her black wings, taking flight over Odin's golden halls.

They wait in silence, the only sound coming from the tiny chirps above. Thor places his hand over his eyes, beaming a smile as the raven approaches.

The raven lands in Gala's lap, its dark head twitching about. Suddenly the raven makes a sharp, loud krak sound that is disturbing to the blonde prince. "Must it do that?" Thor holds his hands over his ears, squinting his eyes.

Gala tries not to laugh at him, telling the bird to go back to her brother. Laying a hand on his arm she pulls his hand from his ear. "Munin said Loki is with Heimdall at the Rainbow Bridge."

"What is Loki up to now?" Thor jumps to his feet and is gone in a flash. Gala looks down at her small hand and suddenly realizes she touched the prince without permission. She closes her eyes again, the feel of his warm skin flooding her mind.

"The prince likes you." Gala opens her eyes to see Hunin resting in the lowest branch.

"What do you know of love … you're only a bird." Gala giggles at the thought of Thor liking her, even as a friend.

Hunin hops down to the ground, pecking at a snail's shell. "There is much you do not know … Asgardian."

Gala stares at the dark bird as he takes flight, his sister joining him. "Thor … like me. Absurd."

As she dusts the dirt from the back of her riding pants, she sees Queen Frigga walking out towards her.

"There you are child. Odin has told me he has placed a great burden upon you. If you feel you cannot accept this challenge, let me know now, I may be able to change his mind." Frigga smiles at her sweetly, showing her a motherly affection.

"It is an honor my Queen to serve my King. This gift is not only mine but the kingdoms. If it pleases the King then this I will do." Gala curtseys to her Queen only to have Frigga embrace her softly.

"If only I had a daughter … perhaps someday my sons will grace me with one." Frigga's kind words swell up in her heart, her smile beaming brighter than the noon day sun.

They walk back to the palace, Frigga inviting Gala to dine with her. As they enjoy the evening's meal Thor and Loki come crashing into the banquet call arguing. "Boys!"

Frigga could be just as stern and forceful as All-Father, especially when her sons acted more like boys instead of men. The two princes turn to face their mother, her lips pursed together. "Excuse our quarrel Mother, Thor doesn't like me educating myself."

"I cannot see why you need to know about the Bifrost, that is Heimdall's domain brother." Thor's nostrils flare as he stands toe to toe with Loki.

"A true King needs to not only know but understand his kingdom, you should know this Thor. I only seek this knowledge to aid my brother when he is King." Loki's eyes soften as he places both hands on Thor's shoulders.

Thor looks over to his mother, Gala's brown eyes capturing his stare. They look at each other for a long while, Loki watching the exchange. Gala rises from the table, playing with the apple in her hands. "Goodnight my Lord." The blush in her cheeks grows into a flame, her feet making haste down the hall.

As she opens the door to her room she hears footsteps behind her. Her heart falls quickly when she sees Loki standing there instead of Thor. "I saw that exchange between you and Thor. Don't be foolish girl, he's a prince and you … you're just a girl."

"I think jealousy has taken you my Lord and it feeds this hatred you have for me." Biting at her bottom lip she hoped her words would not be her last.

"I will not see my brother lose his crown for the likes of you. I love him and will always protect him. A true maiden of Asgard will be his wife, not some servant." Gala looks into Loki's ice blue eyes, looking for some morsel of kindness.

"I may be a servant but this was what I was born to. Had I been born to a Lord or Lady you would not be so free with your tongue my Prince." Before she can enter her room Loki takes her by the arm.

"Know this Gala, I will be watching you." The sharp pain of him squeezing her arm causing her to grit her teeth.

"Know this Loki; you will always live in his shadow. The second born and spare heir." Loki shoves her against the wall, wiping his hands on his jacket.

The pale faced dark prince winks at her as he walks away, his wink making her go cold all over.


	4. Unexpected Morning

Forbidden

Chapter 4 – "Unexpected Morning"

The bruise on Gala's arm was turning purple; Loki's fingers had dug deep into her flesh. She rubs over the sore spot until she falls asleep. Her dreams are of her parents, her mother weeping over her father's dead body. The battle of the Ice Giants was so long ago but it lived fresh in her memories.

The swirling night sky soon gives way to the golden heavens of morning, her brown eyes taking in the hues of pale yellow and crimson red as the clouds pass by.

"Morning Gala." A very cheerful Sif greets her dressed in her battle gear.

"Off to spare with Thor again?" The words fall lazily from her lips, sleep still clouding Gala's mind.

"No, not his morning. Fandral has challenged me but what my over confident friend doesn't know is Thor has shown me a few of his tricks. You have to come watch." Sif's eyes light up with excitement, her face more angelic than usual.

"I cannot, I must tend to the horses, see to the Queen's needs and go to the meadow. Odin expects a report from the ravens daily." She tosses her riding clothes and boots on, braiding her long silky brown hair over her shoulder.

"The Queen has many handmaids and I'm sure if you asked she would excuse you from her side." Sif gives her a quick smile before leaving.

Walking out to the stables the horses greet Gala a good day, Thor's horse tossing his mane about. "I see your hoof is healed nicely. Would you like to go for a ride?"

With a loud neigh, the horse stomps at the ground. Gala tries to lift Thor's saddle from the fence, the weight of it crushing against her. "You must have a strong back to support this my friend."

Lifting upwards she finds herself falling backwards. Her feet stumble as the saddle comes crashing down on her. A loud chuckle comes from the stall door, a large manly hand reaching down to pull the cumbersome saddle from her.

"Perhaps you should let me saddle and ride him." Thor stood before her with only his trousers and boots about him. His sculpted chest looked like that of the marble statues in the golden hall. She watches a bead of sweat trickle from his collar bone, creasing around the well-formed muscles of his chest. The trickle of sweat rolls faster as it ripples over each tight abdomen muscle. Her eyes take in the smattering of hair under his navel as the sweat clings to it. A small moan escapes her mouth as she licks her parted lips.

Blushing as if her face had been set on fire she turns away from him, collecting the silver bridle. "Do you mind if I saddle a horse and ride with you. I need to make sure he's not favoring that right hoof."

Thor takes the bridle from her, never answering her question. She knew from the smirk on his face he heard her moan and was determined to use it against her.

Gala leans against the stall door, a flutter of emotions tingling in her lower regions. Crossing her legs over, she tries to ebb the tide of sexual desire crashing into her as she watches him saddle his mighty steed. Her fingers randomly twitch, wanting so badly to touch the golden skin of his back. If she could only feel those broad shoulders that bunch and tighten with each movement.

Shaking the thoughts away she's soon brought back to herself as Thor turns to face her. "Bring him to the meadow, lead him not ride him. I'll meet you there."

Gala leads the horse to the meadow, the horse stopping to graze on the way. "We mustn't dally, Thor will be waiting."

Lifting his majestic head, he rubs his nose against Gala's arm. She ties him to the Raven Tree, letting him graze a bit more. Hunin and Munin are gone from their usual perch, the song birds singing about the beautiful day.

Without notice Thor mounts his steed, calling down to the daydreaming Gala. "Give me your hand."

Gala looks up at the glorious sight of Thor on his steed, his armor shining brightly. The morning sun was filtering through his golden locks making his blue eyes shimmer like still pools of frozen sea.

She reaches her hand up to him, the soreness from her bruise making her winch. As he lifts her up on the horse he looks curiously over his shoulder at her. "Are you well?"

"Yes, fine." She answers him back quickly.

Thor turns to her, taking her hand again. Pushing the sleeve of her shirt up his eyebrows crease when he sees the purple traces of fingers on her upper arm. "Who … did … this?" His voice is low but commanding.

"Your brother, my Lord. I was too free with my tongue." The feel of his fingers stroking her skin was so heavenly. Tiny goose bumps rise up on her skin, her stomach tightening.

"I shall have a talk with my brother when we return. You are in my Father's service now; you should be treated with respect." Thor releases her arm, taking the reigns.

Treated with respect, she thinks to herself. Could Thor really care for her or is he merely being an obedient son and protecting her for All-Father.

Placing her hands around his waist, Thor nudges the horse forward. The neighing of the horse causes her to giggle, Thor looks back at her. "I'm not sure if I like this, you having this secret with my horse."

"He said you ride like an old man, he wants to run." Before Gala can enjoy the amusing moment Thor burs the side of the horse and it takes off in a flash.

Gala tightens her grip around the thunder god; her body almost flush against his. In that one moment she felt as if she were soaring, her body and soul both humming with exuberant electricity.

As they ride along the meadow, Thor steers the horse towards the beach. The ocean was roaring, its tide washing up on the sandy white shore. A spray of water splashed upon them both as the steed gallops through the salty water. It was as if she was dreaming, her head becoming dizzy with the horses blazing speed.

Here she was on a horse with her arms wrapped around the most beautiful man her eyes had ever beheld and she never wanted it to end. Pressing her cheek against his broad back she lets herself enjoy the moment, a moment that was in her mind fleeting.

When Thor pulls the horse up, she loosens her embrace on him. He slides off the horse, taking Gala by the waist. Her face becomes hot as if she was hit by a blast from a furnace. Thor lifts her from the horse, their bodies gliding against one another. As she stands so close to this statue of sexual frustration she gazes into his eyes, the two of them locked in each other's gaze.

Thor moves closer to her, his lips so close to hers she can feel the warmth of his skin. "Thor, there you are brother." Thor jerks his head up, his hands dropping to his side.

"Loki." He nods to his brother, his jaw clenching tight.

"I see your horse is healed and quickly too. You do good work Gala." Loki gives her a bow but Gala knows he does it to mock her.

"Why have you come for me brother?" Thor mounts his steed again, Loki pulling to his horse's reigns.

"Father has news from Heimdall; he saw a disturbance in the nine worlds. Svartalfheim has grown darker and Father fears the Dark Elves are gathering a great army. He sends for his sons." Thor looks over to Gala, her brown eye smiling back at him.

"Go, I will walk back to the meadow." She watches as Thor and Loki ride away, her heart still pounding in her chest.

Walking back to the Raven Tree she waits for Hunin and Munin to return. The almost kiss lingers over her lips and she drowns herself in that moment.


	5. Midgard

Forbidden

Chapter 5 – "Midgard"

The ravens tell Gala all they had seen that day, their squawking going on for hours. She listens intently, Munin doing the majority of the talking.

With the days knowledge collect Gala rushes off to tell All-Father all that she has heard. Her brown eyes sparkle in the evening sun as her long braid trails behind her. As she enters the palace Sif greets her with a victorious smile.

"You aren't going before Odin dressed like that." Sif walks around the now gawking Gala.

"What's wrong with the way I look? You dress like this every day." Gala places her hands on her hips glowering at Sif

Sif shakes her head as she grabs Gala's hand. They walk hastily down the hall, Sif planting Gala on a bench in her room. "Wait here."

When Sif emerges again she has a beautiful silver and white gown draped over her arm. Gala gives her a broad smile as her eyes take in the shimmering garment.

"I can't wear that … it's … it's too beautiful." Her fingers trace over the silky material, as if it was spun from the heavens themselves.

Sif rolls her eyes at the chattering maiden and goes about loosening her braid. "Yes you can and you are. Besides there is to be a great feast in honor of our Queen tonight and as a member of the royal court now you must attend."

Gala slips out of her riding clothes, letting Sif drape the gown over her. It felt like nothing that she had ever worn before, all soft and satiny against her skin. The evening sun was casting little flickers of light from the silver along the plunging neckline. Gala had never showed this much skin and she felt a little reserved about it.

Sif sits her back down on the bench, gathering two silver combs for her hair. With swift fingers she braids small sections of her hair and places them up in the combs, leaving a trail of dark brown silk cascading down her back.

Gazing the in the full length mirror Gala doesn't recognize the girl looking back at her. This girl had a creamy complexion, warm brown eyes, rosy cheeks and a figure that curved and dipped in all the right places. She looks over her shoulder to Sif as her friend wraps a silver sash around her waist, making her look all the more vivacious.

"Now go to Odin, deliver your message and meet me in Frigga's quarters. Tonight you dine and dance and perhaps even still a heart or two." The two ladies enjoy a laugh as they contemplate the evening's events.

Apprehensively, Gala makes her way to the throne room. She waits at the massive golden doors when Fandral and Thor walk by her. Fandral gives her a quick glance, then stops and looks again. "Good evening." The debonair warrior lifts one eyebrow, putting on his best smile.

"Good evening sir." Gala says back in a low voice as Fandral takes her hand, kissing the back of it.

Thor talks with Loki and Hogun in the hall, never looking her way. Her eyes watch his every move, the gesture of his hands to the broad stance of his legs. She knew her heart was gone in that moment he almost kissed her and she would want no other.

Gala's gaze is broken when Fandral kisses her hand again. "May I be so bold as to ask my lady's name?"

She smiles shyly back at the handsome man, slowly withdrawing her hand. "You may." She inches her way around him, sliding towards the doors.

"Your name my lady?" Fandral turns to watch her go without gaining the name he seemed so eager to receive.

Once in the Odin's golden hall she waits for All-Father to acknowledge her. Odin walks to the first row of glimmering steps, his helmet and staff resting on his mighty throne. "Come child; tell me what my ravens have seen."

Pointing to a golden pew, Odin commands her to sit. Gala does as she's told, while the kingly god walks around her. "The ravens tell of the magnificent inventions the humans of Midgard are developing. They are a war mongering people but they seek peace as well. Some of them wish to reach the stars and touch the heavens. I see a curiosity that may very well lead them to the celestial destination they so crave. They have forgotten their gods and worship instead material gain. But there are a brave few that still seek guidance from above; it's those that give their race hope."

Odin sits on his throne, smiling and gazing at Gala through is one good eye. "They have grown and their intellect has grown with them. You have a fondness for these humans Gala. Heimdall watches over the nine worlds for me but I see a spark in you that leads me to believe the welfare of Midgard would be best kept in your hands. Go to Hemidall and let him open the portal to Midgard, see for yourself the inhabitants there."

With that being said, Odin dismisses the giddy girl. Gala's feet move swiftly towards the Rainbow Bridge, her winged companions following her. Hunin swoops down close to her, his beck close to her ear. "Thor seeks you Gala."

Gala slows her pace, the birds flying in a circle around her. Munin speaks next, her words resonating through Gala. "Thor calls your name … he looks for you in the stables."

Suddenly she is torn between doing as Odin has command and going to Thor. Her heart pleads with her to turn around and run to the golden god that calls for her but her head tells her to not disobey her king.

Standing with tears welling in her eyes she fights this war between her head and her heart, her head winning out. With each laborious step she makes her way to Heimdall, the tall proud sentry waiting for her. "Greetings Gala. I shall show you Midgard and let your eyes feast upon its beauty."

As the portal opens Gala is gifted with the most amazing views. Majestic mountain tops, plush green valleys, long babbling rivers, oceans that are as blue as any on Asgard but what she finds truly astonishing are the people. Their ability to love and hate, to live each day with their fragile existence, it all moves her to tears. Looking into the molten eyes of the sentry Gala sees that he too is moved although his face never shows it.

Hearing the stories from Hunin and Munin fanned the flames of her curiosity but seeing this world with her own eyes made her appreciate it more. "Thank you Heimdall. I will do as Odin has commanded and look over these beings. There is much we could learn from them."

Turning to go she sees Thor's white steed at the far end of the Rainbow Bridge, galloping towards her. Gala stands frozen as the horse thunders towards her, Thor calling out her name. "Gala!"

The golden prince doesn't wait for his steed to slow before jumping from its back, his blue eyes full of worry. His arms wrap around her, his embrace pulling her to him. "I feared the worst when Loki said he heard father command you to go to Heimdall. Loki said father commanded you to Midgard and I thought I would never see you again."

Lifting her soft brown eyes to him she smiles so deeply her dimples show. "Odin only wished for me to see Midgard to better understand it. The ravens bring me news of a people I know nothing about. Thor, would you miss me if I were gone?"

Thor takes her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "More than you know. There is something about you Gala, something wild that speaks me to. I'm not a man that is led by feelings or gives into his emotions but you have awake a part of me I did not know slumbered." His head dips down to plant a chased kiss on her lips, her arms wrapping around his neck.

They kiss so passionately so deeply that Gala's lips become swollen from their efforts. The taste of his lips sparks a fire that sends a flurry of tiny jolts through her. His tongue dances around hers, his hands hold her waist tight as they stand so close not even a wisp of wind could break through.

Breathlessly Gala breaks free from his kiss, Thor's blue eyes looking darker. She blushes a pale pink as she turns her face from him. "We shouldn't. I'm not worthy of you my Lord."

With is fingers under her chin he turns her face back to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I say you are worthy Gala. Tonight you dine only with me, dance only with me. Looking at you now I do not see the servant girl that was so free with her tongue but a lady of Asgard and it will be my honor to have you upon my arm tonight."

"It is I who the honor is bestow. Tonight my hand is yours and only yours." A burst of joy breaks from her heart as he takes her by the waist and sit her up on his horse. Climbing back on they ride towards the palace, Gala glowing brighter than any star in the heavens.


	6. A Night to Remember

Forbidden

Chapter 6 – "A Night to Remember"

Thor helps Gala from his horse, his eyes burning into hers. They stand there looking at each other, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. "I must see my brother but I will come for you before the feast."

He pulls her to him, his kiss softer this time. The tightening in her stomach becomes an ache as he kisses her once more. Her small hand strokes his bearded cheek, his smile becoming larger. "Till then I shall count away the minutes."

Gala turns from him as he takes her hand. "Gala wait. You look amazing in this dress." He kisses her knuckles, his blonde locks falling over his face. As he lifts his head he has a shade of wonderment about him. "Was that you in the hall, the girl Fandral was going on about?"

"I was in the hall waiting to see Odin when Fandral happen by me. He is quite the charmer but I will not succumb to his beguiling ways. You forget I talk to those that others cannot; I know more than I want about that heart breaker." Thor's smile soon becomes a merry laugh as he kisses her hand once more.

"It is refreshing to know that not every maiden in the court is taken with the silver tongued devil. I will come for you; all I ask is that you do not change a thing." As her hand slips from his she walks up the steps to the great hall.

Making her way to Frigga's quarters she finds the Queen being tended to by two other handmaidens. "That will be all … leave me." Frigga waves the girls way, holding out her brush for Gala. "Did I see you with my oldest son; is there something you wish to talk about?"

Taking the brush, she runs it through the Queens long soft hair. "I was with Thor and he asked me to dine and dance with him tonight. Do you think I should not? I know I'm not a true lady of Asgard but I care for your son my Queen."

Frigga turns to the blushing girl, taking her hand. "Sit; there is something I wish to say to you."

Gala sits in the chair beside her, a dry lump rising in the back of her throat. "I will not see him again if it upsets you my Queen."

Taking the trembling girl's hand, Frigga gives her a comforting smile. "I only wish for my sons to find their match and be loved. Thor leads with his head instead of his heart and perhaps you can open his heart. To believe in love is kind, to never know love is cruel. To feel its embrace yet never own it is despair. To have love embrace you is rapture and to let it fill you is joy. Love is many things but the one thing it is not lacking. Go to him tonight and leave your worries behind my dear Gala."

The Queen's words take root in her heart making her feel like even she has a chance at love with the golden prince. All she could do now is give him her heart, touch by touch, kiss by kiss and maybe someday complete the gift with her virginity.

Giving Thor all of her suddenly crossed her mind and it made her shiver. She had never been intimate with a man before and Thor wasn't just a man, he was a god. She knew from the talks with her mother and with the other handmaidens giving yourself to a man could be pleasurable but also painful. Her virginity was all she had left that was still truly hers and giving it to Thor would be her ultimate proof of love.

As she paces her room, she begins to nervously twist a lock of hair around her finger. Gala's thoughts ramble about her mind, most of them about Thor. Should she give herself to him tonight, should she wait until Thor proclaims his love for her? All of it makes her head dizzy but one thing was for sure, she wanted to be with Thor.

"Are you ready my lady?" Thor slowly opens her door, his body looking more than gorgeous in his armor. Her eyes flow over his large arms, his rippling muscles that bugle against the metal of his undershirt.

Gala slides her arm inside the bend of his elbow, Thor capping his free hand over hers. "You look lovely." She lays her head against his hard rock arm and she wants so badly to just be alone with him.

"Thank you my Lord. You look amazing as ever." They walk towards the banquet hall, Fandral and Hogun looking at the couple with astonishment as they walk by.

"Thor, are you going to introduce me to this ravenous beauty on your arm?" Fandral bows before Gala, reaching up to take her hand. Thor swats his hand away, his blue eyes a dark shade of cobalt.

"Gala this is Fandral, warrior of Asgard. Fandral this is Gala, the guardian of Midgard." The baffled look on Fandral's face causes Thor to chuckle.

"It is an honor my lady. It is good to finally have a name to go with that lovely face." Gala bows her head towards him, Thor looking very pleased with himself.

Every eye in the banquet hall goes to them, whispers echoing down the table. The long elegant table was full of every fruit, meat and cheese the kingdom could provide. Flagons of ale and mead sit at each end of the table while beautiful servant girls pour glasses of the sweetest red wine. Gala had never seen a table set so beautifully and with so much food.

Volstagg had a plate piled so high you could barely see the red hair atop his head. Sif smiles at her, her eyes darting to the blonde prince escorting her in. "I see you and Thor have gotten to know each other. I'm glad you finally crawled out of that shell you were hiding in Gala but be careful. Thor is a man of action and little words. He lets his hammer do his talking."

Gala's brown eyes widen as she stares back at the warrior goddess. "His hammer?" The puzzled look on Gala's face tells Sif she needs to clarify herself. She points to the large square metal hammer on the far end of the banquet table. "Mjolnir, his battle hammer."

They share a quick giggle as Thor has a word with Loki. The dark prince turns to the silvery clad beauty, extending his hand. "You look bewitching my dear; it seems you've already cast your spell on my brother."

"There was not spell cast my dear Loki. I need no such thing to turn your brother's head." Loki kisses her cheek, his hand briefly holding hers.

"It would seem my brother sees more than a stable girl and serving wench." Thor's head snaps towards his brother, his arm pushing Gala behind him.

"Mind your tongue brother. You have inflicted enough pain on her already. Are these not bruises from your hand? I love you Loki but do not try my patience." Odin and Frigga join them, Odin standing between his two glaring sons.

"Loki, take your mother back to her guests. Thor, a word son." The royal family is gone leaving Gala standing all alone in the middle of the room.

Fandral sees the maiden's despair and swoops in to rescue her. Sif steps in front of Gala, stopping Fandral in his tracks. "Would you like to join me in a glass of wine Gala?"

Gala locks arms with Sif as they walk over to the banquet table. They talk for a while, Gala telling Sif about Midgard and all that Heimdall had shown her. She tastes the sweet wine, the buttery cheese and the juicy fruits, all of it making each taste bud burst open.

The other couples of the room begin to dance about the hall, Sif going off with Fandral for a twirl around the dance floor. Gala watches the couples swaying to the music, the men holding their dance partners about the waist. A large hand slides around her waist as a pair of soft lips kiss her at the nape of her neck. "Shall we?"

Thor smiles down at her, pulling her up to his waiting arms. Gala lets herself go, letting Thor lead her across the floor. The sound of the harp mixing with the flute reminds her of a dream and having this handsome man hold her tight made her wonder if it was just that, a dream.

With each change of tempo, Thor twirls, dips and cradles her in his arms. Gala dances until her feet become sore, her body not willing to be released from Thor's embrace. The night sky opens up to a beautiful dark backdrop of stars, the two moons dancing in harmony with themselves.

Thor escorts his beauty out to the balcony, a slight breeze cooling the hot skin upon her cheeks. "I don't want this night to ever end."

Taking her hand he kiss her softly, his lips lingering sweetly on hers. With the stolen kiss on his lips he pulls the small girl into his arms. Gala nuzzles into his chest, dodging the metal plates about his armor. One of his large hands strokes her back as the other strokes her hair. "This will not be our last night together Gala. I think I should get you back to your room, you look tired."

When they are in the hallway alone Thor picks her up in his arms, Gala laying her head on his shoulder, his red cape trailing behind him. Her eyes become heavy as he rocks her in his arms.

She feels her body being softly lowered into her bed, Thor's blue eyes cutting through the darkness. With a kiss on the top of her head, Thor whispers in her ear. "Good night my sweet, rest well beautiful Gala."

She cuddles into the soft blue blanket on her bed, her dreams of a tall, gloriously handsome blonde prince holding her tight, kissing her sweetly and dancing the night away.


	7. Flames

Forbidden

Chapter 7 – "Flames"

The morning sun greets Gala with its warm rays as she gathers her clothes for a bath. Sinking down into the lukewarm bath water, she lets last night's festivities play over in her mind.

Gala begins to hum the tune that floated from the harp strings, her feet pattering in the water. She had gone from servant and handmaiden to guardian of Midgard in a few short days. Her ongoing daydream of touching and kissing Thor was hers now as well and the blonde prince showed an honest affection for her too.

The vision of Loki's blue eyes glaring back at her brings her back from the happy memory and reminds her that Thor's brother was not as keen to welcome her as the King and Queen had been. She knew to truly win Thor's heart she would have to find some sort of accord with his brother.

Climbing from the tub, she puts on her riding clothes and braids her hair. Today she would go to the stables and hopefully have a word with the dark prince.

Sif's horse was restless in her stall, her hoofs banging against the door. Gala opens the door gingerly, placing her hand on the horse's head. "It's alright girl. Your lady will be here soon." She strokes her back with her hand, calming the dark mare.

"You do have a way with horses Gala as well as my brother." Gala turns to see Loki gathering his saddle.

She walks over to Loki's dark stallion feeding it the apple from her satchel. "The straps to the saddle, they're too tight. You always over tighten them." Gala strokes the horse's noses as he eats the apple from her hand.

"I know how to saddle a horse Gala." Loki barks back at her, his hands pulling the leather even tighter. The horse rears up on his back legs, sending the dark prince sailing to his backside.

Gala calms the horse as she loosens the leather bindings. She turns to Loki, his face a mask of anger. "Stop … don't you dare strike this horse." She throws her small arms across the horse, the tall dark god glowering over her.

"Move or I will strike you where you stand." He raises his hand only to have Gala reach up and take it.

"Loki please, you must see reason. He was in pain … a pain you inflected." Gala holds the large pale hand, her soft brown eyes smiling back at the brooding prince.

Shaking his hand free from hers he storms out of the stables, mumbling under his breath. Gala continues to stroke the horse as she watches the now angry prince slam the stable doors shut.

"What was that all about?" Sif gathers her saddle, her smile brightening the mood.

"I was hoping to make amends with Loki, he really doesn't like me. I'm not sure what I've done to upset him so." Reaching for the feed bag, Gala assists Sif in preparing her horse for her morning ride.

"Loki adores his big brother and wants nothing more than to please his father and keep his brother's affections. I think our young prince is jealous of the attention Thor is giving you. Thor enjoys the company of his closes companions but he only seeks counsel from Loki. If you really think about it Gala, you are an interloper to Loki." Sif was as kind as she could be to her friend and Gala knew she was right.

"How do I keep Thor's affections without alienating Loki?" Her words sound hopeless with a hint of despair.

"You need to have a quiet evening with both princes Gala, include Loki and let him see you want nothing more than to make Thor happy. Thor has been my champion, without him I would have never taken up a sword. I only want what is best for you both." Sif nudges her horse forward, trotting out of the stables.

Gala's quick wit goes about calculating a plan to have an evening with both of the young princes and hopefully win Loki over.

Rushing back to the palace she packs a basket full of food and wine, leaving two mysterious notes for both princes to join her in the meadow by the Raven Tree.

It is just after noon when Thor comes walking through the tall grass, the wind blowing it back. "I've been wondering where you were all day. I knew the moment I saw this note it was from you." Thor takes her hand as they sit down under the towering tree.

His lips brush hers slightly, his blue eyes dancing. She lays her head on his chest, his large arm wrapping around her. "We should have a visitor soon. I've invited Loki to join us."

Thor kisses the top of her head, his thumb making circles on the back of her hand. "That is good; I need to have a chat with Loki."

Gala lifts her warm brown eyes to him, her hand now resting on his arm. "I want Loki to like me so please no fighting."

The blonde prince rises up from the tree, taking his face in his hands. They look longing at each other, Gala's desire rises over her like an all-consuming storm. She moves towards him, her lips taking his. Thor lets her have her way, her hands twisting into his long blonde locks.

A feeling of euphoria covers her as Thor pulls her into his lap, the small dainty girl straddling the mighty thunder god. Their lips collide over and over until Gala can barely contain her passion. Thor's strong hands pull at her hips, pushing her towards his now hardening manhood.

Gala's eyes flash open wide as she feels the large bulge pushing against her stomach. Thor's lips take command, his tongue teasing her mouth until she's on the verge of tears.

A warm hand slides under her shirt, the massive width of it covering her breasts. She leans back from him as his fingers pinch and play with her hardening nipples. "Oh … Thor." She moans out, the tightening of her core making her lower regions spasm.

The golden god begins to kiss her long elegant neck, his nose trailing across her jaw. "I want you Gala."

His husky voice sends shivers down her spine, an instant wetness covering her lower lips. "Thor ... I … we." She stumbles over her words, the fever of passion burning her alive.

The moment freezes, Thor's hand slides out from her shirt. "What is it Gala?"

She looks down to the ground, a small tear trickling down her face. Thor lifts her head back up, kissing her cheek softly. "I'm … I'm …" She tries to tell this glorious man of her current state of virginity, hoping he would still want her.

"Gala, if you do not wish to be with me I understand. But I assure you, you are not a conquest for me. I want to be with you." His sea blue eyes search for the cause of her distress.

Climbing from his lap she adjusts her clothing, looking up through the branches of the tree. "I have never been with a man, Thor. You would be my first."

Thor springs to his feet, cradling the sobbing girl in his arms. "I will not deflower you, not this way. When you are ready we shall try again and properly so."

A tender kiss covers her lips and she wishes she wasn't so fragile. "Thor, you will wait for me?"

"I would wait until the heavens fall. To take something so precious from you will not be done so lightly. I could tell from the moment I saw you, you were more than a common girl. I will not lie and say I have not had my way with a few Asgardian maidens. You my sweet Gala, you are different. You I will cherish above all others." He lifts her up off her feet, swinging her around.

"Am I interrupting something?" Loki stares back at them, his blue eyes creasing.

With their moment of passion over and the mood now calmer they sit under the Raven Tree, enjoying the basket of food and wine.

Gala manages to make Loki laugh once or twice, the dark prince seeming a tad more personable. "It has been good to share this evening with you Gala, I have judged you too harshly."

"Thank you Loki and it was a pleasure for me as well." Loki plants a soft kiss on her cheek and pats his brother on the back. They grin at each other before Loki takes his leave.

Thor waits for the ravens to give Gala their news from Midgard before they go to see Odin. "I must go see Fandral and the others but I will see you at dinner."

Gala tells All-Father of the tube like inventions the humans are using to gaze the heavens, of the ships that travel into the stars. She goes on about their compassion and love for their fellow man and how even with war plaguing the lands, some give aid even when it could mean their own end." Odin takes the news in advisement, dismissing her.

As she dresses for dinner she thinks back to the meadow and what could have happened. Her fingers trace the swollen pad of her bottom lip, a tiny smile curling up.

A gentle rapping echoes from her window, her eyes taking in both of the ravens pecking at the glass. Throwing up the lower sash she hears Munin call out. "Fire … fire!" Looking out over the horizon she sees the Raven Tree set to flame.


	8. Turns to Ashes

Forbidden

Chapter 8 – "Turns to Ashes"

Standing at the Raven Tree, Gala tries in vain to put out the fire. Crumbling to her knees she sobs in her hands, Thor and Sif running to her. "Gala!" Thor screams out to her.

The golden prince picks her up in his arms, her hands blistered and burned. Sif looks at Thor, her eyes giving away her worry for her friend. "She tried to put the fire out but this was no ordinary fire." Sif points to the base of the tree, a white hot ember still glowing. "Something very powerful set this tree on fire, something not natural."

Thor looks down to the unconscious girl in his arms. Gala's smoked covered white gown clinging to her sweat covered body. He places a light kiss on her forehead as they take her back to the palace.

Sif goes to find the healer as Thor takes Gala to his room. He lays her in his bed, sitting down beside her. His hand strokes her soot covered face, pushing the wet hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry about the tree Gala but I will find who burned it and they will pay."

When the healer arrives, Thor leaves Gala with him and Sif. His anger sends him to his father, the thunder god fuming.

Odin is in his chambers enjoying a goblet of ale when Thor bursts through the doors. "Father, that tree was set to flame. The ravens are in Gala's room unharmed but this was not her fault."

All-Father places his silver goblet down on the table, waving for his son to come closer. "I placed my ravens and thus that tree in her protection. If this fire was unnatural then you find me the culprit or she will pay for the loss of my tree."

A rage begins to cover Thor as his pupils dilate to a hard black. "Father, she has done all you have asked and the ravens are safe. Why must Gala pay for this destruction."

"I have spoken son and my word is final. Go from me now … go Thor." He waves his hand at his eldest, going back to his ale.

Thor sends his fist through the wall outside his father's chamber, his fear that Gala would be imprisoned.

Making his way back to his room he sees Loki standing outside. "Loki, is there something wrong?"

Loki looks at his brother, his blue eyes misting over. "It was me … I burnt the tree. I'm sorry brother, I was so jealous of her and I really want to hate her but she truly is a lovely girl. I was looking at the tree and all I could see was how father was so impressed with her, how mother gushes over her and you … you obviously have feeling for her. I thought if the tree was gone then father wouldn't need her anymore."

Thor takes a fist full of Loki's jacket, his face inches from his. "You would burn that tree knowing she loved it, knowing father commanded her to protect it. Your tantrum may have well caused Gala her life. Father is angry Loki and you will go confess to him … now." Thor tosses Loki to the other side of the hall, his shoulders rises upward as he takes a deep breath.

Loki slinks down the hall, looking like a scolded child. When Loki is out of his sight Thor goes back to his room, Sif undressing Gala. His eyes go wide when he sees her pale pert breasts, the creamy skin glistening at him. He turns his head, the vision still fresh in his mind.

Waiting by the door he looks over his shoulder to see Sif covering Gala up. "Is she awake?"

Sif walks over to her friend, handing him a damp cloth. "I took off the soiled gown and the healer has treated her hands. She'll be fine Thor but she needs to get some rest. I'll be back with a fresh gown for her, just keep her comfortable."

Thor builds a low fire, keeping the chill out of the room. Gala stirs in her sleep, wincing as she moves her blistered hands. The golden god rushes over to her, wrapping the blanket around her and lifting her in his lap. He cradles her as she opens her heavy brown eyes. "Thor, the tree."

Kissing her temple he holds her a little tighter. "I know Gala and Loki will pay for what he's done." He looks at her hands, the blisters bursting and bleeding.

When Sif returns Thor is leaning against the headboard, Gala sleeping in his arms. Laying the gown over a chair, Sif slowly exits leaving the thunder god sleeping with his wild beauty.

Morning finds Thor asleep with Gala's naked body draped over his bare chest. He lifts his head just enough to see her creamy back, her satin hair covering her shoulders. His fingers trail up her spine, feeling the soft skin that beckoned him.

Gala opens one eye and then the other, smiling sleepily at the blonde beauty. "Morning Thor … where am I?" Looking around the room she doesn't recognize anything and her current state of undress alarms her. "We didn't … you didn't … Thor!"

He quickly wraps her in the blanket again, avoiding her hands. "No … we didn't. Sif took your gown off; it was covered in soot and ruined. I fell asleep holding you that is all."

Leaving her to change Thor goes to see his father to clear up matters about the tree. Gala feels the hot blush burning her cheeks; her body had just lain naked against Thor's bare chest. The pain in her hands made it hard to get the gown on, the blisters all oozing.

On her way to her room she finds Loki waiting by the door. "Gala, may I have a moment?" The dark prince spies her hands, his eyes closing shut. "Did you do that putting out the fire?"

Gala holds out her hands, showing them to Loki. "You did this … why Loki?"

"Jealousy will lead a man to do awful things. Father is very upset with me and he has forbidden me to go back to the meadow. He says he can grow a new Raven Tree from the roots. Can I ask for your forgiveness?" Loki's blue eyes look so childlike to her but she sees the mischief behinds his smile.

"You ask for my forgiveness and I give it freely but Loki this deed proved to me you will do anything to get me out of your life. As long as Thor has feelings for me he must share his affections and you are greedy. I pity you actually; your heart is so damaged you can't see love when it's given to you. I gave you my friendship and offered you a part of my heart but you burned both when you burned that tree. I forgive but I never forget." Walking into her room she knew her words had gained her an enemy.

Loki follows her in, his pale face holding a sadness that seemed true. "Gala I am sorry and yes I think you not worthy of my brother. You have to let me make amends, I beg of you."

Turning to face the tall dark prince she looks him in the eyes, his blue ones misting over. "If your words be true and not a trick then I will but Loki, I will not be fooled so easily the next time."

Loki kisses her cheek, bowing to her as he leaves. Gala knows trusting Loki is going to be hard but for Thor she would do this.

She walks out to the meadow, Munin and Hunin flying overhead. "Our home is gone." Munin calls down to her.

"No my friend, Odin will make this right." She looks up to the black shadows swirling above her.

Odin stands at the roots of the Raven Tree, the ashes scattered about. "Gala, give me your hand."

Gala reaches out her hand to the mighty god, his grip strong. He pours a handful of ash in her hand, his face cracking a smile. She grimaces as the ash hits her burned sore hand. "Thank you All-Father."

"Take this ash as a reminder of your bravery and never forget a heart of a warrior beats beneath your chest. My son is right about you, you would have died to protect his tree. I shall correct my youngest son's mistake, leave me and do not return to the meadow for three days." Odin pounds his staff on the ground, the roots of the tree creeping up out of the ground.

Gala closes her fingers over the ash, her smile beaming as she travels back to the palace. Thor stands at the entrance of the great hall, his smile welcoming her. "Your hands, do they still hurt."

Thor lifts her free hand to his lips, softly kissing the burns on her palm. She smiles shyly at him, her warm sunset eyes sparkling. "Not so much now. Thank you for talking to Odin for me, I feared the worst."

"You have nothing to fear Gala. You need to tend to your burns, and then come to me in my quarters. There is something I want to give you." Thor titles her chin up, his lips gliding along hers. The kiss is sweet but brief, the feeling of it lingering.

Rushing to her room she places the ash in a pouch, tucking it under her pillow. After washing up and tending to her burns she changes into the one good dress she owns. The lilac dress drapes from her breasts, the two straps fitting her small shoulders perfectly. As she ties the golden rope around her waist she tucks the ends in, slipping her feet into her mother's golden and silver sandals. She lets her dark wavy hair cascade over her shoulders, the tips curling up at her cleavage.

Opening the door to leave Gala is surprised by Hunin flying into her window, his wings spreading out. "Our tree is with you."

"The ash of your tree." She lightly strokes the top of the raven's head.

"The Raven Tree is special … you'll see." The large bird perches on her headboard, Munin flying in.

"Take care my friends; your tree will be resorted." Closing the door behind her she can hear the ravens talking to each other, Munin cawing away.


	9. Loss of Innocence

Forbidden

Chapter 9 – "Loss of Innocence"

A thousand thoughts run through Gala's mind as she makes her way to Thor's room. She twists her fingers together, looking down at her dress. The hint of cleavage peeking through the slit in the bodice made her blush but not as much as the fact she had forgone with wearing an undergarment at all.

Gently rapping upon his door she thinks of walking away, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. When Thor opens the door her heart lunges forward, her breathing stops.

Before her stood this exquisite blonde god that smiled so beautifully she lost all sense of being. His blonde hair lay on his broad shoulders, adorned only in his chest armor and pants. No cape, no metal undershirt, his large muscular arms beckoning to be touched. She gazes down to the way his black pants hugged his legs, his bare feet looking as gorgeous as the rest of him.

"Come in my lady." He places his large hand on the small of her back as they walk over to the fireplace, his private sleeping quarters flicking in the dim light.

An enormous fur rug had been laid out before the fireplace, several pillows resting on each side. An ankle high table rested in the middle and upon it a sundry of fruits, cheeses and meats. Two silver goblets gleamed in the firelight with a bottle of Asgard's finest wine beside them.

Thor had prepared a meal for her, a quiet little dinner for just the two of them. She looks about his massive abode, a fire pit in the middle of the sitting room, with sofas on each side.

The charming prince waves his hand for her to sit by the fire, Gala gathering the hem of her dress. His eyes watch her sit, his smile even more breathtaking with the flicking flames.

She takes off her sandals causing Thor to chuckle slightly. "Shall I put them back on?"

Sitting down across from her, he takes a grape from the table. "No, I want you to be relaxed and enjoy yourself."

Gala feels a pang of desire flutter in her belly as he places the grape to his lips, biting down on the juicy fruit. Thor pours her a glass of wine, her trembling hand taking it. A small amount of wine spills from the chalice as she takes it with both hands. "I am so sorry, let me clean that up."

Thor places his large hand over hers, shaking his head lightly. "You are not here to serve me Gala, you are my guest. Do you feel uneasy being alone with me?"

A hot blush takes over the soft tone of her cheeks, her body shifting away from him. Thor reaches across the table, his hand cupping her cheek. "Not at all but I am more accustom to serving the royal family than being in their company."

"Tonight consider yourself royal, you are a royal beauty to me." The handsome prince rubs her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin.

Dropping his hand he takes a grape in his fingers, placing it to Gala's lips. She parts her lips, letting him place the fruit in them. Sucking the grape in she lets the cool juice flood her mouth as the thunder god gives her a pleased smile.

They begin to talk, Gala telling Thor of her parents. Her father was a horse master and he fought and died in the battle with the Frost Giants. Thor's eyebrows lift when he hears her father was a warrior of Asgard. "My father lived long enough to see my mother. I watched her cradle his bloody broken body, her tears washing over his face. It was the worst day of my life. My mother was your mother's handmaiden and close confidant. I believe that's why the Queen made sure I was cared for when my mother died from her broken heart."

The memory is too much as a tear once perched upon her lid now glides down her face. Thor walks over the table to her, resting against the pillows. He pulls her in his arms, letting her weep for her parents. "You miss them, your mother and father. They must have loved you so for you to still mourn their loss."

"They truly were and I will always feel their loss. I still remember my mother's last words to me. 'You will be a star among the heavens my sweet Gala.' And those words carry me forward every day." Her misty brown eyes gaze into the cool blue of his, her tears cooling her pale pink cheeks.

"Your mother is right, you are truly celestial." They gaze at each other for a moment, their lips moving closer until they met in a heated kiss.

Gala twists her body around until her arms lock around his neck. The golden prince slides down the pillows, the dainty girl flush against his chest. Their lips glide together, his tongue parting her ruby buds. "Gala … do you want this?"

His lips lay light kisses on her neck, his face nuzzling against her flesh. Her breasts heave up, her breathes becoming ragged. "I want you." Her lips manage to say what her body is screaming.

He rolls her over to her back, his hair falling to the sides of his handsome face. The glowing light from the fireplace casts a brief shadow across his face, his blue eyes blazing back at her. "You would give me this gift; give me the nectar from your perfect flower?"

"I have already given you my heart; the rest is yours to claim." Her hands brush his bearded cheeks, a shutter rolling down his spine.

A heat covers her as his lips take hers again, his hands pawing at her waist. His lips travel down her neck to the slit in her dress. His massive hands pull at the slit, ripping the dress from her breasts. She gasps as his lips suck in her hardening nipple, his hand massaging the other softly.

Her body arches up towards him, her core throbbing to be claimed. Shivers roll over her body as his ministrations continue, his lips kissing each inch of exposed skin. The dress is suddenly ripped from her body, her nakedness exposed to his hungry eyes.

"You are beautiful." Thor whispers to her as he kisses her down her stomach, his lips resting at her apex. She twists her hips under him as he smiles up at her. "I want to please you in every way I can." His face disappears to her lower lips as his warm hands part her legs.

A bolt of lightning rips through her as Thor licks at her throbbing bud. Her core tightens, her hips rolling as his tongue teasing and taunts her. The pure white hot pleasure was like nothing she had ever known, not even when she pleased herself had she felt this alive.

With the heat rising through her body she feels as if she may explode. Thor's hands rub the outside of her thighs as his bearded cheek rubs the inside of her sensitive flesh. She tries to stop her thighs from closing shut as she clutches the fur rug underneath her. A burst of wetness floods from lower lips, Thor lapping up her sweetness. "Thor … uh … oh …Thor." She cries out to him, the thunder god wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"You're ready." He smiles at her as he lifts her naked body in his arms. Laying her in his bed he disrobes, his chest more magnificent than ever. Her eyes greedily take in his body, his manhood springing from his trousers as he steps out of them. Her eyes go wide when she sees his length at full mast.

He was indeed glorious and intimidating. This man before her was more man than she had bargained for. He crawls on the bed towards her, his smile looking very playful. "Thor … you're … you're very large." She clasps her hands over her mouth, a shroud of embarrassment covering her.

He chuckles as he lies beside her. "I understand your reservations but I promise I will not hurt you, not intentionally. You have talked with other maidens, you understand this will not be completely pleasant at first but I promise to make up for any discomfort you experience."

She nods her head, kissing him softly. "I trust you." Her words make his smile disappear as softness claims his features.

Rolling over to her, he rests between her creamy legs. He kisses her gently, his hard length resting at her wet lower lips. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips upon her flesh. Thor's arms ripple as he pushes his weight to his hands, his hips dip down toward hers.

With the head of his manhood pushing into her taut wet opening she tenses up, her thighs gripping his sides. "The pain will be over soon and I will be gentle." She wraps her legs around his waist, allowing him entrance into her flower.

Pushing his hips forward slowly he feels the velvet of her walls, the intense heat welcoming him. Her body shivers and shakes the feeling of him inside her rapturous.

He slides deeper, his length meeting her resistant. She flinches as he pushes pass her barrier, the thin wall crumbling against the strength of his mighty hammer.

Thor's hand strokes her face, their eyes locking. "Are you well?"

She bites at her bottom lip, her head nodding. He kisses her softly as he thrusts his hips deeper. She flinches again as he withdraws, a smattering of blood staining the sheets.

He thrust again, this time a little faster than before. Gala digs her nails into his back, the thrusts taking her breath.

The move together with each thrust, Gala rolling her hips up to meet him. With the pain of his entrance subsided her body blossoms open, her walls vibrating with her brush of his manhood. At that moment all she could feel was her opening and core sending fire through her body, Thor's movements giving her pleasure with each stroke.

Her hands slide from his rippling muscular back to his firm ass, the muscles bunching as he thrust inside her. Their bodies glide against each other, Thor's hands resting at her sides.

Gala looks at his beautiful face, his eyes closed tight as if he was in pain. "Thor, look at me."

He opens his lusty blue eyes, his jaw clenched tight. "I can't hold out much longer Gala."

She kisses him hard, her body rising up off the bed. "Harder." She smiles back at him, Thor reaching up to grab the headboard. As he rises slightly on his knees she could feel him go deeper, her entire core quaking. The bed begins to rattle, her body being jarred with his vigorous efforts.

"Gala!" He cries out as she lets out a loud scream. An incredible euphoria covers her, like she was being set on fire and dip in ice at the same time.

Her flower blossoms and burst forth, the gush of wetness covering them both. Thor's hips stall, pushing flush against her. He quivers softly as his head lolls back.

A hot flood fills Gala, her legs going limps around her beautiful blonde god. When she opens her eyes she sees this glisten sweaty man hovering over her. "If the heavens were to fall at this moment I would not care. Being with you is all I will ever want Gala."

Rolling over to his back she lays her head on his chest, a soreness coursing through her body and resting in her hips.

"I am yours Thor and only yours." She places a kiss on his firm glowing chest.

As sleep takes them both she feels his arm cradle her to him, his lips kissing the top of her head. "Rest my beauty, morning will come soon and I plan on having another taste of you."

This moment of bliss was more than she had ever hoped for. Unfortunately her body reminds her that her gift to him would not go without repercussion. As she shifts her body in the bed she feels a stiffness in her hips, her lower regions aching. Stroking his chest she tells herself she would endure the pain to get that one moment of pure pleasure that only Thor could give her.


	10. To Tell the Truth

Forbidden

Chapter 10 – "To Tell the Truth"

Gala wakes the next morning, the bed next to her empty. She stretches her arms out, the soreness in her legs and hips making her movements laborious. Looking over to the remains of her ruin dress she wraps the sheet from the bed around her, patting off to the restroom.

Walking out of the bedroom she can hear the sound of rushing water coming from the room at the end of the hall. The cool marble flooring tickling her bare feet, her smile covering her face.

The large wooden door was adorned with golden fixtures, a spiral of golden embellishments twisting to the door knob. Pushing the door open she tip toes into the massive room, a tub sinks down in the middle of the room that could easily fit five people, chairs and a sofa lining the walls. Several shelves of linens, the softest white bath sheets that she had every touch.

Three large basins for washing were in different positions along the four walls; the gold faucets shimmer back at her. Above her was a row of windows, rectangular and long.

Making her way toward the sound of the water she sees steam rolling out from under another door, the condensation clinging to the two golden doors.

Trailing the sheet behind her she enters the room, a bench and a rack of bath sheets the only thing visible through the cloud of steam.

Using her fingers she feels along the wall until she senses the roughness of some stone. The stone wall wraps around the wall, being enclosed with a tall glass door.

Gala drops the sheet, sliding the glass door to the side. Thor stands before her with his back to her, a streaming waterfall coming from a square opening in the stone layered wall.

His rock hard body was drenched from head to toe, his blonde hair hanging wet around him. She lets her eyes take in his manly form, his sculpted back, his narrow waist and that firm ass that was a muscular as the rest of him.

Her hand reaches out to touch him as he turns to face her. "Morning Gala."

The front of him was one row of wet muscles after another, his blue eyes blazing like the sea on fire.

"Morning Thor." She walks up to him, his hands going to her hips. She hisses out, her bone and muscles still adjusting to being rocked so hard the night before.

"You're injured, I'm so sorry Gala. That was not my intention." He pulls back from here, his eyes examining her body. She lets her hands slide down her flat stomach, trying to cover the bruises on each hip.

"This was to be expected Thor, I was a virgin." She smiles up at him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"I did this, these bruises?" He gently touches her, his eyes looking so doleful.

"I wouldn't change a thing, it was perfect." Gala reaches up on her toes to kiss him, his smile returning.

"You're not upset? I am sorry Gala; I did try to be easy with you." She rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"You did Thor and I felt more love in that moment with you than I have in my entire life. Perhaps we try again, I want more." Her brown eyes match the lusty look on her face, her tongue licking her lips.

Thor places a heated kiss on her lips, backing her into the waterfall. With the cascading water falling over her naked body he kisses and suckles at her breasts, his hands tracing the curves of her waist and hips.

The feel of the water and Thor's kisses heat her up, all of it causes a dizzying effect. Gala jumps slightly as Thor's strong hands grip her ass, lifting her up against him.

Her lips find his, her hands gripping his shoulders. She feels his manhood resting at her opening, her fingers digging deep into his flesh. "Don't hold back Thor, I want you … all of you."

With a thrust of his hips he enters her to the hilt as he holds her tight. She screams out his name, his hips slamming into her repeatedly.

Leaning her up against the glass door he enters her again and again, her core just as tight as the night before. She squeezes her thighs, his body firm and hard.

Reaching up to the top of the glass door, she curls her fingers around the glass pulling her body upwards. His mouth rests on her bouncing breasts, his rock hard manhood ramming its way into her opening until her velvet walls are vibrating at a spastic pace.

The intensity of her climax rolls down her body, her core squeezing around his length as her wetness soaks them both.

"Thor … Thor … are you in here? Father needs us in the throne room." Loki's voice echoes through the shower chamber, Gala trying to hold back her scream.

Thor caps his hand over her mouth, answering his brother back. "Tell Father I will be there."

"Hurry, he's not in the best of moods this morning." The sound of Loki's boots trails off as Gala lets go of her passion and screams through Thor's massive hand.

The thunder god picks up his thrusts, pounding her against the glass door. Gala moans out his name once again as his he empties inside her, his own moan causing her to climax again.

He sets her back down on her feet, her legs to wobbly to hold her. As she stammers backwards Thor catches her, holding her to him. "I have to go, Father is waiting."

She leans against the stone wall, the water covering her. "I'll be fine, go. I'll finish my shower and go to my room."

With a quick kiss Thor is gone; his gorgeous form fading into the steam.

Finishing her shower, she exists the shower and the water instantly stops. Reaching for a bath sheet, she wraps it around her and walks into Thor's bedroom.

She stops cold in her tracks when sees Loki waiting for her, holding the blood stained sheet from Thor's bed.

"So my brother has had you and from the looks of it you gave up your virginity. I knew he wasn't alone, I could hear you screaming from the hall. Really Gala, giving yourself up so easily, I thought you one to wait for marriage. Tell me, do you think you mean anything to him. You're just another notch on his headboard but I can't say I blame him … a virgin is hard to resist." Loki throws the sheet back on the bed, his blue eyes looking cold.

"You can think as you wish my Lord but I know the truth. The truth is you can't stand the thought of Thor being with me, a servant girl so beneath him." Gala walks past him to the door when Loki begins to laugh.

"You think he loves you. Foolish girl … has he said it? Has he told you he loves you? No? What a pity." The dark prince walks out of the room, his laughter chilling Gala to the bone.

On her way back to her room she begins to doubt Thor's feeling for her. He hadn't told her that he loved her but then again neither had she. She hurries to her room, quickly grabbing some undergarments and her riding clothes.

Gala braids her hair as she walks toward the stables, Sif mounting her horse for her morning ride. "You're late. It's not like you to sleep in Gala. Come … ride with me."

From the feel of her hips she knew riding was the last thing she wanted to do. She tries to come up with a reason to say no to Sif when a small girl from the palace calls her name. "Gala … the Queen has sent me for you."

Sif nods her head to her, riding off towards the mountains.

Once with Frigga, Gala could see something was puzzling her. "You asked for me my Queen."

"You look different Gala, could it be you are finally a woman." Frigga circles the blushing girl, Gala squeezing her arms around her waist.

"You know don't you my Queen?" Gala's tires not to smile at the memory of Thor and her together.

"My son is a lucky man indeed. He was a gentleman with you, he did show you the dignity of woman in your condition requires?" Frigga makes Gala's face light up fire red, her questions a little personal.

"He did my Queen. I gave myself to him freely and he was indeed a gentleman." Frigga takes her hand, walking over to the window.

"I am glad. Gala, the reason I called you here is there is talk of war. The Dark Elves and Frost Giants have been quiet for so long but now Hemidall senses a disturbance in their worlds. Loki has come to me, he thinks you are a distraction for Thor and they need to concentrate on protecting Asgard. Thor will be king soon but I believe you will make an excellent Queen. I want to start training you to be Queen someday. I am moving your quarters close to me; we will start your training today." Frigga pats her hand, leaving Gala looking in disbelief.

"What if your son does not love me? He may not wish for me to be his bride." Rising to her feet, the seed that Loki had planted in her mind had taken root and was growing.

"If Odin approves then you will be his bride. If you think Thor does not love you then you are wrong. I've seen the way my son looks at you and it's not the way he looks at other maidens. When they are finished with their father I will send for my son and you can ask him for yourself. The truth of the matter is on his face and in his eyes but I suppose for his tongue to confess it would settle the matter." Frigga kisses Gala on the cheek, giving her a motherly hug.

Gala sits by the window for a long while, the thought that Thor could love her seeming utterly preposterous.


	11. Three Little Words

Forbidden

Chapter 11 – "Three Little Words"

Gala helps the other handmaidens move her belongings, all that she owns carried in three little bags.

The Queen had given her a fine new chamber, a sitting room and bedroom that were decorated so beautifully it makes her weep. All of this made possible because she can talk to animals and then she remembers the ravens, going to the window to call them.

The two black birds land on her window ledge, Hunin hopping up on her shoulder. "Our tree grows in the meadow but our tree is with you."

"I have the ash of the old tree Hunin, All-Father grows you a new one. Soon you can return to the meadow and back to your tree." Gala holds her hand out for Munin, the bird gently resting there.

"The ash is special, you will see." Munin twitches her head about, flying back out the window.

"Why is it special Hunin?" The ebony bird spreads his wings, twitching his tail.

"Keep it close, you will see." He flies out towards the sky to find his sister.

Going over to her new bed she pulls the crimson pouch out from under her pillow and tucking it in her jacket pocket.

Frigga enters her new abode, calling for her. "Gala, Thor wishes to see you. Go to him child and get your answer. When you have it return to me and I will see Odin. When Thor is king you will marry and be his queen."

Gala wasn't sure what scared her more, the thought that Thor may not love her or that he did and she would be the queen someday.

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath as she makes her way to Thor's room, Loki passing her in the hall. "Off to have another fling with my brother?"

Gala turns on her heels, walking up to the dark prince. With her hand on his chest she glares at him. "Have you ever been in love Prince Loki, have you ever had a woman give herself … all of her to you? No? What a pity?"

Loki takes her hand, tossing it from his chest. "To touch a member of the royal family without permission is forbidden Gala. This will be my last warning to you girl, never touch me again."

The angry prince stomps off, his tall long frame disappearing into Odin's chamber. Whatever Loki had to see Odin about, Gala was sure he would not bode well for her.

With her knuckles up to the door she gets ready to knock when Thor opens the door, pulling her inside. Before she can say a word he has her pinned to the wall, his hands holding hers above her head. Thor's lips command hers, his tongue probing her mouth with hungry kisses. She melts into his embrace, his need for her matching her need for him.

With her mouth free she manages to get out a few words as he nibbles at her earlobe. "Thor … we need to talk."

His blonde head jerks up, his blue eyes looking lost. "Talk … did I do something wrong?"

Her sweet smile erases the frown line in his forehead as they walk hand in hand to one of the sofas by the fire pit. Thor holds both her hands in one of his; his eyes gazing soulfully back at her. Clearing her throat she begins, hoping she words it correctly.

"Being with you is a dream come true, all of it too good to be true. Giving you my virginity is something I will never regret but I need to know something …" Before she can get out another word his lips claim hers again, his hands cradling her face.

"You are all I will ever want Gala, you will be my Queen. I would give up all of Asgard to have you by my side." The words come so easily from his lips that she knows they flow from his heart.

"I love you Thor and if you cannot say those words back to me I understand." Her hands cradle his face, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry Gala but I don't love you." Her hands fall from his face, her worst fears coming true. Thor kisses her softly again, her tears clouding her vision. "I'm in love with you."

She throws her arms around his neck, the golden prince holding her tight. He strokes her head, his fingers running down her long braid.

Odin comes storming into the room, Loki fast on his heels. "Thor!"

Thor rises from the couch, pulling Gala behind him. "Father."

"This girl, did you take her virginity without promise of marriage. Did you lay with her?" Odin paces before him with his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry Father but why is this your concern?" Thor glares at Loki, the pale prince retreating to the corner.

"Did you even think this girl is special? She can commutate with animals, not only ours but our enemies. She will be no use to me if she carries your child. I will not allow your Queen or the heir to the throne to go into battle." Odin's voice vibrates off the walls, his growl causing the windows to rattle.

"Battle? Oh no Father, she will not go into battle. Whatever plans you had for her they do not include her putting her life in danger." Gala trembles behind Thor, his disobedience to his father was unlike him.

"I know what is best my son. You are too young, too impetuous to know what is best. You are thinking as a prince in love not a king who needs to protect his people. When I call on her she will come." Odin and Thor glare at each other, Thor's anger boiling. Gala runs out of the room, running from the angry words and feuding gods.

Her feet carry her towards the meadow, even though Odin had forbidden it. She falls to her knees before the new Raven Tree, the branches still growing up towards the sky.

"I wish I had never told them I could talk to you. I hate being like this, I hate having this ability. You were my only friends growing up and now I curse the day I met you." She clutches the crimson bag in her hands, balling it up to toss it at the tree.

Both of the ravens swoop down, squawking at her. "Odin needs you and you need Thor." Hunin swoops closer to her with each pass.

"Your mother gave you this gift to protect you Gala." Munin whispers as she comes to rest on Gala's shoulder.

"My mother … what do you know of my mother?" Gala's flushed, teary face turns to the raven.

"Freya knew you would use it to protect Asgard. She told us to watch over you and we have. The great father looks to you to protect our lands. The stars wait for you at your journey's end." The raven flies to the new tree, leaving Gala stunned and baffled.

"Wait … the stars wait for me … what do you mean?" Gala turns to the tree but finds it empty.

Thor rides up to her, this white stallion speaking to her loudly. "Please come back." That is the horse's one and only thought as they gallop through the meadow.

Gala runs towards the man she loves, Thor reaching down and pulling her up on the horse. They ride to the stables, Thor taking Gala in his arms. "Father has agreed to our marriage if you will have me."

"Yes … of course but Thor what of me going into battle. I'm no warrior, I'm not like Sif." Sliding from his arms they go to sit on the bench.

"He thinks you could be a spy, trick their animals into turning on them. I told him if you are indeed needed then you will come to Asgard's aid. I will do my best to keep you safe Gala." Thor's fingers lace into hers, his face showing his distress.

"I will do this for you my love and for Asgard." They sit on the bench looking into each other's eyes with the evening sun fading over the mountains.


	12. The Brighter Side

Forbidden

Chapter 12 – "The Brighter Side"

Thor holds Gala's hand tight, Odin and Frigga staring back at her. Loki waits behind them, his pale face showing his discontent. Odin waves Gala forward, Frigga standing behind his throne. "I need to know you are loyal to me and to Asgard. When called on you must come without hesitation. Am I understood Gala?"

Gala nods her head, her fingers twisting together. "Yes All-Father."

"Good … good. Thor, do you pledge to care of and look after Gala until the day you be wed?" Thor steps forward, getting down on one knee.

"Yes Father." Thor gazes up to Gala, winking at her.

Frigga walks over to her son and the queen to be, placing their hands together. "Thor … Gala … from this day forth you leave all others, let your love carry you forward till Asgard greets you as their king and queen."

Gala gives the Queen a shy smile, holding tight to Thor's hand. The blonde prince rises to his feet, taking his soon to be bride in his arms. "There are no others that can compare to you my beauty."

Laying her head on his chest, Gala closes her eyes feeling his arms swaddle her like a new born babe. "Thor, there is much I must learn to be a good Queen. I will have to spend many hours with your mother."

He kisses her brown hair, his chin resting on her head. "My mother is grace and beauty, wrath and love, mother and friend. You could not be in better hands my sweet Gala."

Loki approaches them slowly, his hand extended to his brother. "Forgive me yet again. It seems I spoke out of turn. Thor … brother … please understand I only want what is best for you and if this marriage is that then I welcome it and Gala."

Thor releases Gala, turning his blue eyes to his heavyhearted brother. "Loki, I know what you did was out of concern for me. There is nothing that could break our bond, I love you Loki and being with Gala can only open my heart even more."

The dark prince smiles as Thor caps his hand around his neck. Loki grips his brother's outstretched arm, the two of them smiling. Gala steps towards the sapphire eyed prince, his head nodding towards her.

"Let us forget the past and start again. You will be my brother someday Loki and I wish to put all this unpleasantness behind us. Friends?" She offers Loki her hand only to have Loki take it and kiss it.

"Friends." The sly prince gives her a bow before he departs.

"Gala, you're training starts tomorrow and my dear, I expect to find you in your room each and every night. There are certain things a young lady does not do." Frigga looks sternly at her, Gala lowering her head.

"Of course my Queen." Her voice was low and somewhat somber. Gala had so hoped to spend her nights in Thor's bed, making love till they both gave way to exhaustion.

Thor walks Gala to her new chamber, kissing her long and sweetly before leaving her. "I have things to attend to but I shall see you at dinner."

Gala slowly releases his hand, their fingertips finally giving up their grip. Gala goes into her room to change, finding a closet full of beautiful dresses. Her fingers feel each piece of the exquisite wardrobe. Finally picking one for dinner she goes into her restroom, a golden tub sitting in the middle of the marble floor. Touching the faucet the water flows out already warm.

She disrobes and slides in, letting the water cover her. After her bath is done she dries off, sitting on the white padded bench. Sif pokes her head in, beaming a smile. "So the rumors are true, our Queen has taken you under her wing. And am I to congratulate you and Thor as well … Loki has told us that you are to wed when he his king. I am truly happy for you Gala; you deserve all of this and more."

Sif helps Gala with her dress and hair, the two of them gossiping about the day's events. Gala freezes when Sif asks her about her night with the blonde god. "It was more than I could have hoped for Sif." She turns to look at her inquisitive friend, taking her hands. "When they say it hurts they told the truth, it did indeed hurt but it did not last. I don't have the words to describe the way I felt, all of me was on fire and prickly cold at the same time. Being with Thor is like being so hungry you think you'll perish only to have him give you more love than your heart can take. I've always known my feelings for him were cardinal and lustful but being with him I can honestly say he is a charming man that I'm hopelessly in love with."

The warrior goddess starts to giggle, turning her face from Gala. "Thor … Prince and warrior of Asgard … that Thor? Are you sure?"

Gala playfully slaps her, the two girls laughing as they make their way to the dining hall. The girls curtsey to the King as they enter the grand hall, Odin beckoning Gala to come to him. "Before we dine I must hear from my ravens. Go to the Bifrost and see them for yourself. Take in all they see from their eyes. Heimdall will aid you in this command. I will send my son for you … hurry child."

Going alone, Gala makes her way to the Bifrost. Heimdall stands steady at the end of the bridge, his golden eyes smiling at her. "Let us see what Odin has commanded." With an outstretched arm he guides Gala up the golden orbed stairs, the center a glimmer sheath for Heimdall's mighty sword.

The circular golden room was majestic on its own but the power it held to take one to another world was its true beauty.

As Heimdell slides his sword in place she stands at the edge of the swirling light, calling out to the ravens. Heimdall tells her to use her connection to the ravens to see Midgard through their eyes.

Gazing into the blinding white light an image of a barren land comes into view, sand and stones are all she can see. The ravens fly high above the desert land, a light beaming up ahead. Gala sees a beautiful girl looking up to the heavens using this thing they call a telescope to see the stars. The ravens fly lower, the lights from a city shining just ahead. Munin dips low again before soaring straight for the swirling lights of the Bifrost.

Gala dodges as the ravens fly towards her and across the bridge. Turning from the light she runs after them, collecting her dress hem in her hands. "Wait!" She calls out to them, the birds heading towards the Raven Tree.

Reaching the end of the Rainbow Bridge, Gala sees Thor waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers. "For you my beauty." She takes the flowers, taking in the scent.

"Thank you, they're lovely. I need to go to the Raven Tree before we go to dinner." Thor takes her hand, walking with her to the meadow.

The two of them don't say a word as they walk to the mighty tree, only smiling and gazing at each other.

Once at the tree Gala retrieves the message from the ravens, leaving to go back to the palace for dinner. Odin waits for Gala's return, the raven's news the same as usual. Gala sets close to Thor, her smile more radiant than the golden palace around them.

The evening continues with much merriment, Gala kissing Thor goodnight outside her room. "You have to go; your mother will have my hide if I'm not in my bed."

Thor kisses her once more, his fingers tracing her lips. "I will miss you. Your kiss, your touch … being inside you." His kisses continue down her neck, his hands have their way with her breasts.

"Say goodnight to her Thor." Frigga stands at the end of the hall, her hands on her hips.

"Goodnight my love." He kisses her lips softly, leaving her aching and wanting.

Snuggled into the cozy mattress, Gala pulls the satin sheet up to her chin. The lush covering feels like lying on a cloud. Soon sleep finds the giddy girl, her dreams of the barren landscape from the raven's view.

The feel of a warm hand sliding up her leg wakes her, Thor naked in her bed. "Thor … your mother is just across the hall."

He ignores her as he slides between her creamy thighs. Kisses her hard he pulls her gown up and over her head. "I need you Gala … I'm consumed by you."

As her hands slide up his hard rippling back she wakes from her dream, sadness settling over her.

Placing her robe about her she eases out of her door, her bare feet pattering down the hall. Rapping on Thor's door she waits for him to answer and then the door opens, his blue eyes making her sigh.

Gala stands in the hall looking at his bare chest, the muscular canvas before her two beautiful for words. "Gala did you slip away from my mother? Good girl." The blonde god pulls her in the room, shutting the door behind them.


	13. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Forbidden

Chapter 13 – "For Whom the Bell Tolls"

The sound of a large bell tolling wakes Gala from her sleep, Thor's arms wrapped around her. The bell rings out again, stirring the sleeping prince. He looks at Gala, kissing her on her forehead. "I have to go." Climbing over her, he takes his pants from the floor.

Gala props up on her elbow, watching the gorgeous man rush to put his clothes back on. "Why is the bell ringing? I can't ever remember it ringing before."

Thor turns his head to answer her when Fandral barges into the Thor's quarters. "We have company. Thor are you up?" The charming warrior throws the bedroom doors open, his words lying flat on his tongue. "Excuse me my lady. I'll wait for you in the hall Thor."

Thor smiles at the now pale Fandral as he holds back a chuckle. "That has never happened before … Fandral struck dumb."

Giving Gala a quick kiss he's out the door, leaving her to face his mother.

With a gleeful smile on her face Gala walks to her new chambers, Frigga waiting for her. "Gala, come in. There is something I need to talk to you about." Frigga's face looked worried almost distressed and her soft blue eyes not at bright a usual.

Gala was afraid her sneaking off to be with Thor wasn't going to go over well with the Queen but to see her this distraught makes her think she'll surely be locked away until they wed.

Frigga sits on her long gray chaise, patting the spot next to her. Sif walks into the room, Frigga glaring at her. "Tell Odin I will be there Sif." Sif bows to the Queen, her eyes looking over to Gala.

"My Queen, All-Father has sent for Gala as well. Since she is betrothed to Thor then she should attend." The warrior goddess backs towards the door, Frigga rising to her feet.

"I will be there and with Gala. Tell Thor and Loki to keep our guest occupied until I arrive." The Queen's voice was soft, her words not showing the obvious urgency her twisting fingers was showing.

As Frigga sits back down Gala lets her curiosity get the better of her. "Guests? Is that why the bell tolled this morning?"

"Yes … Heimdall rang the bell. He does that when we have visitors. Gala, what I am about to tell you is going to come as a shock and I will not blame you if you never trust me again but I want you to know I did what I did to protect you. This was your mother's wish and I love her so." Frigga takes Gala's small hand, the girl looking very dumbfounded.

The moment between the Queen and her daughter to be is interrupted again, Thor knocking on his mother's door. "Mother … the Vanir and Light Elves wait for us. They said that you would know of why they came." Thor sees Frigga sitting with Gala, the two of them holding hands. "Please don't be upset with Gala. I should have sent her back to her room but I love her mother and we wanted to be together."

Frigga walks over to her oldest son, taking his hand as well. "Thor, I was young once and I understand passion and what new love can do to you. I am not upset with Gala but I do need to tell you both something." They walk over to the chaise, Thor pulling Gala into his lap.

The Queen holds her head up high, her hands resting in her lap. "Gala do you remember your mother and father; you were very young when they died. Tell me what you remember."

Gala glances at Thor, her eyebrows creasing together. "Honestly I find it odd you ask me this. The other day the ravens told me they knew my mother and they called her Freya. My mother's name was Faye and my father Gilfy. I was eight when my father died and nine when my mother died; I remember how much they loved me and never held their heads down because they were servants. My mother took pride in serving you and my father was a great horse master and warrior. Why are you asking me this?"

Thor wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Mother, you took Gala in when she was young. I remember finding it odd that one so young would become a handmaiden to the queen."

"I will shine a light on all your questions but first you need to promise to hear me out Gala." The queen pats her leg, giving her a half-hearted smile.

Gala nods her head, laying her head on Thor's shoulder. Frigga composes herself again as she begins her tale.

"You were only a few days old when your mother brought you to me. The Norn, the seers of destiny, they told your mother she would conceive a child that would bring great light to the Nine Realms. The Dark Elves of Svartalfheim heard this prophecy and set out to find you and destroy you. They feared that your light would consume their world. I agreed to conceal you here in Asgard so she could return to Vanaheim to be with her people. Your mother, your birth mother is alive Gala and her name is Freya. Your mother's twin brother is the ruler of Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. I am so sorry to tell you all of this now. The man and woman that raised you were held to secrecy upon pain of death. I thought for you to be raised as a servant would conceal you and make the Dark Elves think your mother's lie that you died in birth was true. They would never think a daughter of Freya would be a servant." Frigga hangs her head, Thor and Gala looking back at her in disbelief.

"All my life I've been lied to, been treated like I was less than. I watched the man I called father die and my mother grieve herself to death. Why would my mother do this, why my Queen? Who is my real father? Is he a god … is he here in Asgard?" The tears begin to flow down Gala's face as she clings to Thor.

"Your father was a human called Erik. He is no more Gala but he loved your mother very much. He died in the Frost Giant war when they tried to claim Midgard. Your mother knew falling in love with a human was wrong but she could not stop the feelings she had for him. Once she conceived you she knew the prophecy was true. The Norn told her a child of light and love would be born to her, not a goddess and not a mortal. It was told you would be born with a beastly tongue, a radiant light and the gift of nature. I would say the Norn was right, you can talk to animals, you have a natural light about you and nature reacts to you Gala. The Raven Tree should have burned to the ground but the roots remain because you put the fire out. Your mother and uncle are here, I'm sure they wish to see you." The Queen smiles back at them, Thor holding Gala tight.

"Do you want to see them?" Thor strokes her long brown hair, the shaken girl sobbing in his arms.

"No … not yet. I need a moment first." Burying her face into her lover's neck, Gala tries to let this new revelation sink in.

"Mother, can you please give her some time. I think I will stay here with her for now." Frigga leaves her son alone with his inconsolable beauty.

"My mother was only trying to protect you Gala, trying to save you from certain death. Can you forgive her for keeping this secret?" Thor's large hand strokes her back, Gala drying her tears.

"That's why I've always been drawn to stories of Midgard and why Odin made me its guardian. I'm only half Asgardian … half of me is … human. Thor, does this make you love me less?" Gala's big brown eyes show her sorrow, her once bright smile all but gone.

Thor kisses her softly, his lips pulling hers into his. "Never … you are my Gala no matter what your parentage."

They sit on the chaise, Thor cradling her until her tears stop. Gala raises her head, her puffy red eyes looking straight at him. "I want answers Thor … I want them now."

Taking her hand, Thor walks with her to the hall were a beautiful woman with long flowing silver hair and crystal blue eyes waits. She has Gala's face, high cheekbones, full pouty lips and small turned up nose. The graceful goddess approaches them with her hands held out, a smile so big it could light up the darkest day.

"Hello Gala, I'm your mother Freya. Please walk with me child." The ethereal goddess gently takes her daughters hand, Gala looking up at Thor.

Thor turns to leave only to have Gala take his hand again. "Please, do not leave me."

Freya bows to the thunder god, Thor joining them on their walk.


	14. Darker Days

Forbidden

Chapter 14 – "Darker Days"

Freya walks with her daughter to the queen's flower garden just outside the palace. Sitting on an ivy laced bench the silver haired goddess smiles at Gala and Thor, the two of them clinging to each other.

"It would seem you have found love my daughter, Odin's eldest is a good choice." Freya bats her long silvery lashes; her eyes shimmer from the sunlight.

"We are very much in love and plan to marry. Freya, tell me why you have returned to Asgard and why I am only now finding out the truth of my birth." Gala gives her mother a stern look, trying not to seem bitter or angry.

"I will not lie, it does burden my heart I hidden you away. To hear you call my Freya instead of mother is a wound I will have to bear. I think to answer your question completely I will have to start from the beginning." A sense of solace falls over the group as Freya's eyes fill with the memories of her past.

"How can I call you mother, I never knew you as such? Perhaps in time I can see you that way but the woman I called mother and loved so was Faye, the queen's handmaiden." Gala squeezes Thor's hand, the blonde prince kissing her temple.

"You being alive and well is all I need. Now, where to begin. After your father died in the Frost Giant war I came back to Asgard to grieve, my heart was breaking. I knew your father only a short time but I loved him so that I would have brought him to Asgard with me if he would have left Midgard. My twin, Freyr came to me when the Norn told him I was great with child, a child that would be the light of the Nine Realms. I went to the Norn myself and she told me all that had passed and all that would be. Her words to me were to protect you with my life, to make sure your light lives. That's what I did when the Dark Elves began to search for you. I had returned to Vanaheim to give birth to you. The Alfheim were attacked, the Dark Elves thinking the Light Elves gave you refuge." Freya stops for a moment, her memories bringing sorrow to her heart again.

"I can see this has upset you, you do not have to continue." Gala reaches out for Freya's hand, the goddess taking it.

Looking up at her daughter she gives her a small smile and continues. "I knew as long as you were in my care or in any palace of the gods you would not be safe. I brought you to Asgard hoping Frigga could help me conceal you. To raise you as a servant was her idea and until now has worked. The Dark Elves will not stop until your light has been extinguished. They fear you, fear a world of light. I have kept an eye on you over the years, made sure you were cared for. Frigga has done well; you are a beautiful woman Gala. You are Vanir, a goddess of light."

Thor speaks up, his inquiring mind thirsty for knowledge. "Why are the Dark Elves looking for her now? They thought Gala dead, what has changed their minds?"

"Like Odin has a sentry on guard so do they. He saw Gala when the portal was open to Midgard. Her light shines bright to those in the dark. They will come to Asgard looking for her, they will not come alone." Freya rises, walking towards the golden steps of the palace.

Thor stands, pulling Gala in his arms. "Let them come and bring their worst. They will only find death here."

Freya's sapphire eyes glare back at Thor, her face emotionless. "They will send their dark beast. He is a mighty wolf, his ebony fur is blacker than the darkness of the abyss. His glowing green eyes see all, his fangs long and sharp. The fur on his chest is like tiny spears, they will cut the flesh from your bones. They call the great wolf Morke, the dark one. He stands two horses high, his paws can cover your chest. They breed this dark beast in the belly of their world, feeding him the souls of those they captured. When he comes for Gala, you run Thor."

"Run. I think not. He will meet Mjolnr, the might of my hammer will be his undoing. Gala is safe with me Freya, do not fear for her." Thor wraps one large arm around his bride to be, Gala looking up at him lovingly.

"I will not leave Thor's side; I know that is the safest place for me. If you will take council with Odin and ask him for this then it will be so." Gala smiles coyly at the beloved, hoping she would never be parted from him again.

"I will do this for you but you must promise to stay away from the Bifrost, it is dangerous for the Dark Elves to see you again." Freya takes up the hem of her dress as she glides back towards the throne room.

Gala talks Thor into going for a ride, leaving the palace for the stables. Thor gives her a few glances, his blue eyes matching the smile on his face. "Father will be looking for us, we should stay close."

Opening the stable door, Gala runs to Thor's white steed. Petting his nose, she rests her head against his. "I know boy, I feel it too."

Thor places the saddle on the horse, giving his beauty a curious stare. "Feel what?"

Gala turns toward the door when she hears it open, Loki walking in. "Here you are. The palace is all a buzz about you my dear Gala. Looks like I was wrong about you after all, you had a goddess hid under all of this." Loki gestures his hands up and down Gala, giving her a playful grin.

Thor tosses a horseshoe at him, Loki catching it while bellowing out a laugh. "Join us brother."

Loki takes Gala's hand, his eye looking deep into hers. "The Light Elves and Vanir worry the Dark Elves will come to Asgard. You have nothing to fear my lady, this I promise."

Gala can't believe her eyes, Loki wasn't only being nice to her but he truly meant it. She blushes slightly, taking Loki's hand in hers. "The Dark Elves need not come to Asgard young prince, their wolf is already here."

Thor and Loki stare at each other, Loki's smile disappearing. "Are you sure Gala?"

"Yes, I feel it here. It senses me, it knows I'm here. It looks for me as we speak. I felt a change in the air when I woke this morning but not till I spoke to Freya did I understand what it was. Morke's thoughts are dark, of blood and death. He will not stop until my broken body rest between his jaws." Gala looks completely composed, a calmness that puzzled the princes.

Thor crosses the room, wrapping her in his loving embrace. "Why do you wish to go riding if you know the wolf looks for you?"

"I want to find him Thor; I want to talk to him. Odin is right, I can talk to the animals of my enemies and I think I can get into his head. They fear my light but they should fear the shadow that lingers in my mind." Gala feels Loki's slender fingers on her shoulder.

"Your bride is a courageous girl, to face the harbinger of death and do it smiling." Loki places a kiss on Gala's cheek, the princes going to gather their horses.

Gala watches as the two brother's talk about strategy, Loki agreeing to protect her with his life. A sudden flood of emotions covers the dainty goddess, knowing both princes would die to save her. She slowly disappears into the stall, sitting in the hay and lets her tears fall silently.

The stall door opens, the morning light filtering in. Loki goes down on one knee, his hand cupping Gala's flushed cheek. "Why do you cry? All of Asgard rises to your aid."

"You would die for me today when yesterday you sought to throw me to the wolves. I'm not sure I trust you Loki. Is this real or a ruse?" Gala tries to turn from him, Thor walking up behind him.

"I am a hypocrite, only accepting you when I learn of your true parentage. I find myself at your mercy Gala and I come to you with honesty and brotherly affection." Loki looks over his shoulder at his brother, sadness in his eyes.

"You can trust him my love, he may be gifted with a silver tongue but this I believe he means." Pulling Gala in his arms, Thor kisses her passionately. His hands slide from her back and down to her ass.

Loki leaves them in the stall, the two of them getting lost in their passion. Gala runs her hands through Thor's long blonde locks, Thor picking up off her feet. He cradles her in his arms, their hungry kisses sending them to the edge of desire. Thor lays her down in the hay, his hand sliding under her cream white dress. Gala watches his blue eyes turn darker, his hand stopping at the top of her thigh.

Gala pushes his hand up further, his fingers resting on her satin undergarments. He grins back at her, leaning down to kiss her. "We have to return to the palace, they will be waiting."

She pouts at him, her brown eyes begging. "Thor, I want you … please."

"You are insatiable Gala. Let me get you back to the palace and I promise to satisfy you thoroughly." He kisses her slowly, letting his tongue trace the pattern of his lips.

Reaching a hand up to him she gathers herself from the hay, Loki letting out a heavy sigh from the other side of the door. "Thank goodness. Can we go back now?"

The two of them look at him laughing, Thor patting his brother hard on his shoulder. "Someday Loki a young maiden will catch your eye and then it will be me that sighs at your door."

Loki drops his smile, winking at them both. "Perhaps."

Walking back to the palace, Gala stops at the edge of the steps. Thor rests his hand on her waist, Loki watching her closely. Gala shivers hard right before a bone chilling howl echoes through the morning air.


	15. Prey

Forbidden

Chapter 15 – "Prey"

Thor sends Loki back to the palace, telling him to bring Lady Sif and the Warriors Three back with him. The wolf howls get closer as Thor takes Gala's hand, running to retrieve Mjolnir.

It seemed to the frighten girl that the wolf was approaching from every direction, her heart pounding in her chest. She pulls away from the blonde god long enough to collect the crimson pouch of tree ash from her room. Thor looks at her, his blue eyes creasing. "Why do you need that?"

"Because Hunin told me it was special and All-Father gave it to me." She twists the sash around her wrist as she takes Thor's hand.

With Mjolnir in his possession, the mighty thunder god takes his beloved to his mother's quarters. "Stay here and do not leave. I will return for you when the beast is dead."

Gala purses her lips, her brown eyes almost glowing black. "I will not! That beast is looking for me and I will not have him tear this palace apart to find me. No … it's best I go with you."

Thor grips the handle of his hammer tight, his nostrils flaring. "Very well but do not leave my side … understood?"

Her brown eyes smile back at him, Thor pulling her behind him. When they reach the palace steps Fandral and Sif are waiting for them with swords at the ready.

Hogun and Loki cover the right side of the palace while Volstagg covering the rear. Odin stands upon the glistening golden steps, commanding his great Asgard army forth. The silver and gold clad warriors emerge from the palace, swords and spears resting in their hands.

Thor stands proudly, watching the kingdom defended its lands. The golden prince looks up at his father, the old king nodding to his eldest son. "Gala come here child."

The dainty girl approaches the king, her hand still gripping the crimson bag tight. "Yes my king."

"The truth has been shown to me by Freya, my wife the queen keeping this secret even from me. With your mother's help you can find this beast so we can end him. Go with Thor and know the kingdom goes with you." Odin waves for Freya to join her daughter, the goddess taking her hand.

Thor with his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three, go towards the meadow. Gala walks side by side with her love and her mother, the glimmering goddess almost floating.

"Do you feel that … that bone chilling cold that numbs your soul?" Freya's sapphire eyes scan the meadow, her hands rubbing her arms.

"I do … I feel his pain as well. He wants to kill, has to kill to feed his pain. He wants my blood and needs my soul." Gala closes her eyes, her body shivering uncontrollably. Thor pulls her to him, his hand resting on her hip.

"That beast will taste his own blood and I will claim his soul. The Dark Elves will curse the day they sent him here to hunt you down." With a quick kiss on her lips Thor assures Gala death would not come to her this day.

The warriors of Asgard surround the palace, some guarding the Bifrost. All of Asgard was on high alert; the dark beast of Svartalfheim lurked in the shadows for its prey.

A soft breeze blows through the meadow, Freya and Gala both looking blankly at each other. Thor turns her face to him, his blue eyes piercing hers. "Is it the wolf?"

"Worse … the Dark Legion is coming." Gala faints in Thor's arms, Freya calling out to her brother.

"Freyr, come brother." The sound of a mighty horse approaches as Freyr rides up on his majestic steed.

"They followed us here from Alfheim. Thor Odinson … take your warriors and meet them at the bridge. They must not gain entrance to Asgard." Freyr takes his sister's hand, pulling her up on his horse. They ride off towards Odin's great palace, the wind starting to swirl in the sky.

Thor holds his Gala in his arms, caressing her pale face. "Sif, stay with her. I must go to the bridge. Loki with me." Thor makes his way to the Rainbow Bridge, Loki by his side.

Fandral gives Sif a kiss on the cheek as he and his comrades follow Thor to the Bifrost, his eyes glimmering with pride. Sif stands true over Gala, the meadow now empty.

Hunin and Munin fly overhead, Sif watching as the ravens land at Gala's feet. "Gala wake … the dark one comes. Wake daughter of Freya … wake!"

Slowly Gala begins to stir, Sif squatting down next to her. "Do you sense the wolf? Is he near Gala?"

Gala takes to her feet, the ash in her pouch vibrating. She opens it, the ash comes pouring out and dancing about in front of her. Gala watches in amazement as the ravens fly up to greet it, the tree ash rushing back towards the doe eyed girl.

The ravens let out a mighty caw as the ash filtering into Gala's nose and mouth, her head being tossed back as her back arches. Sif swats at the ash, the gray matter disappearing into the floating goddess.

Suddenly Gala beings to cough and twitch while her body convulsions to the ground. Sif calls out for help, the ravens cawing louder.

Silence falls over the meadow, Sif's hazel eyes starting to mist over. "Gala, please don't be dead."

A low growl comes from behind the new Raven Tree, this tree taller and wider than the one before. Sif turns with her sword towards the tree; her knees bent her back straight.

Gala calls out to the wolf; her brown eyes now a blazing white. "Morke, dark one of the deep. You come seeking the blood of the innocent, to consume the souls of the gods. Leave now and take the Dark Legion with you or face your doom."

The voice coming from the once dainty girl was like that of a fierce goddess, commanding the wolf to yield.

Morke walks towards them, Sif twirling her sword. Gala smiles at the wolf, her hands reaching out to the dark beast. Snarling at them, the massive wolf shows its teeth, snickering at the goddess.

"I will have your soul and your flesh … the Dark Lord promised me." Gala turns to Sif, the wolf's words deaf to her ears.

Walking towards the towering black beast, Gala feels Sif hand takes hers. "No Gala … it will kill you."

"I'm not afraid." She turns back to her friend, her light shining bright.

The wolf sits back on its haunches, almost smiling. "Come with me willingly and I will spare her life … refuse and you both die."

Gala walks beside the dark beast, her hand touching his spiky fur. The wolf rises up, towering over the shining goddess. Sif watches in disbelief as Gala starts to walk away with him.

At that moment a great clap of thunder rolls across the sky, the lightening flashing by the Raven Tree. Thor with his mighty hammer comes crashing into the massive wolf, sending him sailing across the meadow.

Gala turns to him, running at full speed towards the wolf. Thor screams for her, Gala lunging herself towards the wolf. Thor watches as the wolf opens his wide jaws, Gala almost in his grasp. He releases her hammer, Mjolnir striking the wolf's head hard. Landing at the Morke's feet Gala lets out a ear splitting scream, the wolf thrashing its head about. Thor and Sif fall to the ground, Freya calling out to her child. "Gala … no!"

The meadow is still again, the dark beast lying motionless on the ground. Thor and Sif rise to their feet only to find Gala gone. Thor begins to circle the high grass calling out for his love, Sif running towards the bleeding wolf.

"Gala … Gala!" Thor screams to the top of his lungs. The sound of the ravens is the only thing echoing back to him.

Freya enters the meadow, her knees resting on the stop her daughter had stood. "It was the ash, I feel it now. It grew inside her until she burned out." The silver goddess begins to weep, her tears falling like a turbulent storm.

Loki watches from the edge of the meadow, his heart aching for his brother's distress. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a flap of white material fluttering in the window, clinging from the Raven Tree.

Moving with nimble speed the dark prince climbs the tree to find a half-naked Gala resting in the branches. Her eyes look as if they are swollen shut, large black circles surrounding them. The cream white dress lies in shreds about her body, barely covering her breasts.

Lifting the limp girl in his arms, Loki calls out for his brother. "Thor … she's alive!"

Thor rushes to the tree, the wolf beginning to wake. Sif runs the blade of her sword across Morke's exposed neck, the wolf whimpering.

Loki cradles Gala in his arms, begging her to wake. "Please wake Gala, for my brother I beg you."

The tree creaks as Thor climbs its towering branches, taking Gala from Loki's arms. Feeling her chests he lets out a held breath, she was indeed alive.

The dark prince strokes her face, gazing to his brother. "She's cold Thor, cold as ice. What happened here?"

Through teary blue eyes Thor looks up to his brother, one tear spilling down his face. "I'm not sure brother, it was chaos. She lives and the beast is dead but the Dark Legion march still on Asgard. We must return to the battle."

Thor lays Gala in Freya's arms, the silver goddess kissing her daughter's forehead. "I will tend to her, you must go. The Dark Elves let you kill their beast to distract you from the battle. Hurry Odinson, your beloved is with her mother."

With a swing of his mighty hammer Thor takes to the sky. Freya strokes Gala's pale face as a dark cloaked image comes into view. A beautiful girl stands before her, her dark hair flowing around her. "Freya, goddess of the Vanir, take your daughter back to the palace of the great king. She is now with her father's people."

Freya lets out a gasp, understanding that Gala no longer possessed the gifts of the Vanir. The Norn had come to her; revealing Gala was now very much her father's daughter. "My child … she is … human."


	16. Wide Awake

Forbidden

Chapter 16 – "Wide Awake"

"Human! What do you mean she's human?" Thor paces Gala's room, his hands balled into fists.

"I cannot sense her light and the Norn said as much. Thor she will be different when she wakes, she'll be fragile in a way. If you truly love her you will not abandon her in her time of need." Freya's deep blue eyes seem lost in a way, almost without hope.

Thor sits down on the edge of Gala's bed, his hand taking hers. "She is still my Gala; I sense no change in her. I know what Sif saw and what happen in the meadow but I do not believe the ash changed her. That light, that power, she possessed it all along." The thunder god kisses the sleeping goddess's smooth lips, his eyes bluer than they had ever been.

Softly Loki whispers to Thor from the door, the pale prince looks just as doleful as his brother. "Father waits for you in his quarters. I will stay with her in your leave. You have fought valiantly today as we all did. Let me do this for you brother. I will not let the darkness touch her again."

Thor kisses her cheek as he turns to his brother. "Thank you brother, I shall not be long."

Freya sits quietly by her daughter's bed, the pale prince giving her a brief smile. "You misjudged her Prince of Asgard and she gave you no reason for your behavior. I feel a conflict brewing inside you, one that plagues you night and day. Come sit with me and let us talk."

Loki takes the seat next to the silvery goddess, his eyes darting away from hers. "You are intuitive; I do indeed battle my inner demons. I have only wanted one thing since I was a boy, the love and admiration of my father and my brother. Thor is and has always been my consent and seeing the love he has for Gala frightens me. I fear he will leave me alone and cold in the shadows to live in the sun with her.

A tear falls quietly down the pale prince's face as he looks at the helpless maiden sleeping beside him. Freya cups his cheek, wiping away the tear. "Fear not Prince of Asgard, your brother's love for you could never fade. Thor is loyal and loves fiercely, that much I can sense in him. I fear Odin's eldest is too loyal, he would love you even if your heart turned cold Loki. Gala means you no ill will and when she wakes you need to spend time getting to know the true Gala."

Loki closes his eyes, the words ripping at his heart. Looking out the window he can see Thor and Odin walking towards the Raven Tree, his feet moving swiftly to join them.

Thor turns when he hears Loki calling out to him, Odin standing proud with his staff. "Loki … is something wrong?"

"No brother, she sleeps still. Why are you going to the Raven Tree, is there still hope for your Gala?" Loki's blue eyes smile back at his brother, Thor's grin letting him know they still hope.

"I gave her the ash because the tree is part of her. This tree, the roots that run into Asgard itself was planted here by her mother Freya. Gala was not raised by Vanir hands so her gifts were not harnessed in her. The ash awoke that part of her that is a goddess of Vanaheim. I believe this tree can bring her back, give her back all that she was born with." Odin turns from his sons, his staff pounding at the base of the tree.

A resounding hum comes from under the ground, the leaves of the tree shaking. The song birds fly out from the branches in one collective mass, the smoke black of the raven's wings flapping about. Munin caws out, her claws perching on All-Father's staff.

"The tree awakes … the keeper awakes." Odin turns his head to his eldest son, his brow furrowing.

"Thor, bring me Gala and Freya. Loki, go to Freyr. The Light Elves can spark the true power of the tree." With his command his sons are gone, Thor and Loki both grinning like fools.

The Light Elves with their ruler Freyr stand around the tree. Freya leans against the trunk with her palms planted on the bark, the humming getting louder.

Thor holds Gala in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Loki stands shoulder to shoulder with his brother, the pale prince looking down fondly at the sleeping beauty. "She will awake and she will be more magnificent than before."

"I hope you are right Loki, I cannot lose her." Thor holds Gala tighter, her small frame almost disappearing into his massive arms.

The tree shakes violently, the ground quaking beneath it as tiny shafts of light burst from the tips of each branch. Freya calls for Thor to bring Gala to her, the blonde prince laying his love against the Raven Tree.

The shimmering silver goddess steps back, Thor looking on intently. The Raven Tree begins to glow, the light engulfing the dainty girl. Thor steps forward only to have Odin block his path with his staff. "No son … leave her be."

A brilliant blinding light ebbs forth, the tree and Gala glowing like a burning star. The hum dies down, the quaking ceases and the tree stands tall and strong in the middle of the meadow. Gala stands at the trunk of the tree, her brown eyes flooded with brilliant flecks of yellow. Her long satin brown hair gleaming with a thousand facets of light and her once creamy complexion now a radiant sun kissed glow.

Thor stands in awe of his glorious beauty, Gala looked like a true goddess as she turned to him. "Hello love." She opens her arms to him, Thor walking into her embrace.

They stand under the towering tree, their lips locking into a heated passionate kiss that makes the onlookers feel awkward. Loki clears his throat, waving his hands towards the palace. "Let us take our leave, they need a moment alone."

After the crowd has disbursed, Gala takes Thor by the hand. She pulls him towards the stables, her bare feet moving at a blurry speed.

"Gala, why the hurry my love? Can we not sit for a moment and talk?" Thor sweeps her off her feet, Gala smiling back at him with a giddy grin.

"I feel more alive than I ever have. I know who I truly am now and I feel the light of the Nine Realms coursing through me. The Raven Tree is more than a tree Thor; it is the source of pure power that flows all the way to Midgard." Gala lets her hand trail over his rippling biceps, his firm muscles causing a growing ache in the pit of her belly. Her smile soon turns to a heated lusty glare, her body awakening to the desire that only Thor stirred in her.

"I thought I would lose you Gala and in that moment I realized that we are one now." The thunder god's smile soon matches the one on his beauty's face.

"I have only begun to love you Thor and now I desire another taste." Gala lets her lips rest softly on his as she mummers the words to him.

The fire that had burned in her before when Thor would touch her or kiss her was now a consuming inferno, every inch of her skin prickled with excitement to be with him again. Thor carries her to the stables, laying her in the hay from an unused stall. She smiles back up at him, her flickering brown and golden eyes making his need for her rage through him as well.

She watches him slowly disrobe; his cape and chest armor the first to fall to the stable floor. A pang of heat swirls in her belly, opening the floodgates to her core. As he pulls his pants from his hips the muscular v shape trails off to the more than impressive length that is hard and leaking back at her.

The flow of desire washes over the shivering goddess and she closes her thigh together tight, her sensitive bud throbbing in a rhythmic pattern.

Thor's large hands slide up her calves, resting on her knees. She slowly spreads her legs open for him and he lowers his body down between them. With the layers of soft teal material gather up at her waist, she feels Thor slides his hands and fingertips over her exposed flesh. Gala lets out a breathy sigh as the golden prince's fingers slide between her wet lower lips, dipping into her increasingly wet opening. "You're always so ready for me Gala."

His words barely leave his lips when her core tightens around the long thick fingers probing her. Gala rolls her hips, her teeth buried in her bottom lip. "Take me Thor … take me now."

The blonde prince obeys as he grips her hips and turns her over to her stomach. She rests her cheek against her hands, Thor pulling her bare backside up to him. Gala takes in a deep breath as the thunder god slams into her, his length pushing and stretching her until she can't breathe.

The glimmering goddess grips the hay under her fingers, the forceful thrusts of her lover sending wave after wave of unrelenting pleasure through her entire body. Her jostling breasts bounce against the coarse hay, rubbing her pert nipples. Thor's strong hands hold her hips tight as his fingers dig into her soft flesh. Her body was his to command and she let go of everything but the feel of his hard cock stroking her to completion.

The heat between them rises, a bead of sweat rolling down Gala's slanted back and resting at the nape of her neck. Thor reaches up with one hand, grasping her waist. Leaning back on his haunches, he pulls her body down on his lap, her opening swallowing his length as he pushes her hips down. She smiles back at him over her shoulder, her hips soon picking up the pace.

Gala's sweat covered back glides along Thor's slick wet chest, her calves resting on each side of his legs. The golden prince's massive hands take her breasts, the pure bliss of his ministrations moving her closer to the climax she so craved.

As she pushes her hips down once more she can feel Thor move backwards away from her, his hips pushing up to meet her grind. Her wetness bursts from her like a deluge as Thor spills his desire into her.

Completely spent and drenched, the two lovers curl up in the hay; Gala's body was still soaring from her orgasm, her hips feeling the soreness starting to settle in. She brushes the blonde locks from his face, his features smooth and relaxed. "Are you happy my love?"

Thor gazes down at Gala, a beautiful wide grin pursed open her lips. "More than you know."


	17. Dark King

Forbidden

Chapter 17 – "Dark King"

Thor carries his beauty back to his room, the two of them making love until the suns set. The thunder god takes his time with his ravenous beauty, trying to tame her unquenchable desire. Hunger soon replaces Gala's need to be satisfied, Thor sending a servant for a tray of food.

Gala prepares them a bath in Thor's enormous tub, the vessel large enough to continue their amorous events.

Slipping into the warm water, Gala feels the aching in her hips, the stiffness in her legs and the burning sensation from her backside. Thor smiles over at her, taking a bottle of oil in his hands. "Come … let me help you relax."

Scooting over to her enticing prince, Gala rests between his legs. The balmy water rises to her breasts as Thor applies the honey sweet fragrant oil to her shoulders. Shifting her weight to her hip, Gala winces slightly. Thor pulls her hair to one side, kissing her exposed neck. Gala finally understands the vigorous speed and demanding rhythm of their lovemaking had taken a toll on her body. She had awakened a new Gala but even with her light her body still wasn't accustom to being bent and pulled in so many ways.

The servant girl places the tray of food just outside the bath, Thor rising from the water to retrieve it. Gala watches as the water flows over his awe-inspiring body, his firm muscular ass catching her eye.

Rising to her feet, Gala quickly sits back down. "I think I need to rest for now." She lays her head back against the tub letting the water soothe her body.

"Has my beauty had her fill for the night? Here I thought I would never be able to satisfy your needs. I have never known a woman with such an appetite before." Thor kisses her lips as he pulls her between his legs again. Gala twists her long hair into a bun, exposing even more skin to her beloved.

Placing a bite of cheese in her mouth, Gala enjoys the feel of the water and of her lover's arms.

"My body is not as strong as my will. I feel the light burn inside me but it is just a spark in the dark compared to the love I have for you." Turning to face her prince, Gala gives him a chaste kiss.

"My beautiful Gala, I think you need to sleep. After we have eaten and finished our bath then we can both have a long rest. I think after all you've been through you need it." Thor smiles at his sleepy goddess, Gala's eyes barely staying open.

Wrapping his bride to be in a bath sheet, he places her in his bed. Gala waves for him to join her, her body instinctively wrapping around him.

Waking from her slumber, Gala reaches her arms out, the bones in her hips popping. Thor stands by the window, his naked form shadowed in the darkness. From the refreshed feeling she had, Gala would have sworn she had slept the night away. Going to the window she sees nothing but darkness, Thor's face looking very worried.

"What is it my love … you look troubled." Thor puts an arm around her, kissing her softly.

"Something isn't right. It should be morning." The thunder god kisses her shoulder, the two of the looking out over a darken Asgard.

Gala hurries to her room and quickly dresses in her riding clothes. Thor waits for her in the hall, Loki and Sif joining him. Loki takes his brother into council, the two princes talking privately.

"Father is worried, the sun has risen yet we are cloaked in darkness. The Light Elves have returned to Alfheim but Freya stays. She is with mother now." A glimpse of fear flashes in the young prince's eyes as he grips his brother's shoulder.

Entering the hall Gala can see the look on their faces, all three of them staring at her. Thor takes her hand, caressing her cheek softly. "The answers we seek will not be found at the Bifrost, Gala will get them for us."

Every eye in the hall turns to her, all of them waiting for her response. Gala strokes Thor's bearded cheek, her eyes searching his. "Me … what can I possibly do that All-Father or Freya cannot?"

Loki opens his mouth slightly, the light of understanding in his blue eyes. "The animals … they sense things we do not. Yes … brilliant brother."

Thor takes his beauty's hand as they head for the stables. Thor turns to Sif, the warrior goddess giving him a defiant smile. "We need our friends. Gather them and come to the meadow. This darkness will end."

The radiant goddess walks with the princes into the meadow, two torches burning bright. Gala's glittering brown eyes see the Raven Tree before her, the branches glowing in the blackness.

Hunin and Munin rest in the lower branches, cawing out to their keeper. "The Dark One … the darkness … the blood."

Gala extends her hand, Munin flying down to her. "The blood of the dark one infects the roots … the great tree is in pain."

Thor looks over to his brother, Sif and the warriors entering the meadow. Loki takes Gala's hand, running over to the spot where Morke the dark beast had died.

Loki places Gala's hand on the blood soaked ground, his blue eyes gleaming back at her. "Can you feel anything Gala?"

Thor and Sif stand over the crouching girl, Fandral and the other warriors waiting close by. Gala closes her eyes, concentrating on the energy flowing from the ground.

The vision of the wolf's crimson blood flowing into the dirt, the soil absorbing the wolf's life force flashes in her mind. Crawling on her hands and knees she follows the energy until it stops at the base of the Raven Tree.

Thor helps his beauty to her feet, her eyes wide with wonder. "The blood is in the root and the root runs through Asgard. Thor, the Dark Elves have poisoned this world."

Loki and Thor gaze at each other, Thor raising his mighty hammer. Before he can swing it at the tree Gala throws herself over the trunk. "Move Gala … this tree must be dying. I will rip the roots from the ground."

Gala looks up at the gods and goddess staring back at her, all of them on the verge of destroying the towering Raven Tree.

"Freya, please mother help me!" Gala calls out as she clings to the tree.

The darkness looms over the meadow, the leaves in the tree starting to fall. Gala's tears pour like rain as she realizes the great tree is indeed dying.

Thor places his hand on the weeping goddess flushed face, a bereaved look on his face. "The tree is killing our world Gala, it has to come down."

Odin's booming voice carries over the meadow, Freya and Frigga following behind him. "Thor, Cease!"

The blonde prince turns to his father, lowering his hammer. "Father … the tree."

"No son … this tree is all that saves our world from the darkness." Odin places his hand on Thor's shoulder, the blonde prince lowering his head.

Freya takes Gala's hand, the two of them pushing their light into the Raven Tree. The leaves turn green again, the tree coming back to live. The silvery goddess gives her daughter a brilliant smile as the light from the tree shines out over the meadow.

Fandral points to the Bifrost, the golden sphere spinning to live. Odin on his eight legged steed Sleipnir charges towards the Rainbow Bridge.

Thor takes Gala by the waist and with the twirl of Mjolnir they take the sky. Gala holds tight to her love, the thunder god soaring across Asgard. They land on the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall already in a fierce battle with a warrior from Svartalfheim.

Before their eyes was a massive dark warrior, his gray skin looking as hard as a stone. The dark assassin stood twice as tall as Thor and appeared to be just as muscular. Gala gasps at the dark warrior swings his clubbed war hammer at Heimdall, the golden sentry dodging the swift weapon.

Odin rides his steed past the battle, his great eye set on the heart of the golden sphere. The mighty giant turns towards the great king, his dead eyes seeing only the great king before him.

Thor yells for his brother, Loki replicating himself over and over. The mischievous god grins at the dark giant as his doubles surround him.

Gala looks on completely dumbfounded, the warriors of Asgard attacking the Dark Elves minion.

The giant grins on as he stands surrounded. He flexes his massive arms as he releases a robust yell. "I am Grendel and the Dark Lord will have the Bringer of Light."

Freya and Frigga stand on each side of Gala, swords and daggers at the ready. Thor nods to Loki, the pale prince closing in on the dark warrior. "Tell me Grendel, why does the Dark Lord not come himself? You are surrounded without hope. Your Lord has sent you on a fool's errand."

The colossal warrior lets out a sinister laugh, his cackle chilling Gala to the bone. "You are the fool little god. The Dark Lord will have her and you will not stop him."

Suddenly the portal closes, the golden sphere slowing to a stop. Odin stands at the end of the bridge, his sword pointed to the invader. "You come to my kingdom and threaten those I love. I will allow you to live only to return to your king. Tell him Asgard will come for him and we will bring destruction with us."

Loki's doubles fade, allowing Grendel to walk free. "Your world will remain dark until the Light Bringer is brought to my king. Her death is your freedom … Odin."

Gala hangs her head, her heart crumbling in her chest. Freya pulls her only child in her arms, stroking her hair. Thor slams his hammer into the bridge, angry that is father would allow this insult to Asgard go so easily.

Pulling free from her mother's embrace Gala whispers in her ear. "For him … for Asgard I will die."

She runs towards the giant as the portal opens again, Thor and Loki both reaching for her as she rushes past them. "GALA … NO!" Thor screams for Odin to stop her, the dainty goddess flinging herself at the portal.


	18. Letting Go

Forbidden

Chapter 18 – "Letting Go"

The portal was bright, the light inside like a swirling chasm that beckoned her. Gala pushes off from the golden platform beneath her, her eyes closing shut.

Instead of being sucked into the light she finds herself being pulled by two great powers. Grendal holds to her legs, his massive weight adding to the pressure that pulls at her. Looking up through her teary eyes she sees Loki and Thor holding to her hands.

"Brother, pull harder." Thor plants his feet firmly, Sif and Fandral anchoring their arms around the prince's waist.

"No … let me go. You must. Asgard will not suffer because of me. This will end the darkness and set us all free." Gala cries out to her beloved, Thor shaking his head back at her.

Odin plants his hands on his staff, giving Freya a fierce stare. "I cannot close the portal with her still inside. Retrieve your daughter Freya."

The silvery goddess slides between Loki and Thor, placing her hand on her daughter's head. Freya's hand begins to glow, her light consuming her daughter. Gala goes limp as Thor and Loki pull her free from the gray warrior's grip. Gala's unconscious body rests on Thor, Loki lies in a pile atop of Sif and Fandral.

While in Thor's arms Gala wakes, the Bifrost still and silent. Heimdall stands at the ready; the other's following behind the golden prince. She looks up to Thor's rigid face, his blue eyes narrowing. "Why Thor … I could have saved Asgard."

"I will not let you sacrifice yourself when my Father has declared war on the dark ones. We will strike them down for what they have done. Their magic will not linger, their dark ways will fade. If you truly love me Gala you will not act so foolishly again. To lose you is to lose my heart." Thor never looks at her, his eyes searching the darkness for the palace.

Leaving Gala in her mother's care, Thor and his warriors leave to take council with Odin. War had been declared and he would go to defend Asgard and protect the woman he loves. Gala begs him to stay, the thunder god ignoring her pleas.

Gala paces her room, Freya watches her daughter fall apart before her. Resting on her bed, Gala weeps quietly and hopes her Thor returns to her. She can still see the hurt in his eyes when she leaped at the portal. Loki clung to her just as hard, his face matching the shock and grief of his brothers.

Gazing out the window on the dim light Asgard, Gala hears a voice call to her from down below. "Daughter of light … come to the meadow and all will be revealed."

Turning to see her mother deep in conversation with Frigga, Gala slips out the window and down the glimmering wall. Running full out she makes her way through the dark to the meadow, a small ambient light shining there.

A maiden with long wavy dark hair, creamy alabaster skin and soulful green eyes stands wrapped in a gray cloak, her small frame making her seem childlike. Her pale hand emerges from the cloak, pointing to the tree. "The Raven Tree is a source of pure power; its light can thrust Asgard into the light. The light that burns in you is the light of life itself. All things that live do so because of the light of the universe. You my child were born from love and light that is why you have to be protected. The stars do wait for you at your journey's end but first you must cast your light over this land. Your light shines bright in your soul, a soul that will go on long after you are no more."

Gala looks back at the shining beauty, this ethereal being that can only be a Norn. "What must I do? I do not wish to be parted from my Thor nor do I wish for him to go to war. This battle need not be if my light can save them all."

The Norn points to the exposed root of the Raven Tree as it curls up from the ground, rounding off into a knot.

Gala kneels down before it, placing both hands on the root. Closing her eyes, she commands her light forth. The white hot energy flows from her into the tree, her body starting to shake, her jaw clenched tight. The heat from her hands intensives as the Raven Tree glows like the morning sun. The roots give off a vibrant light, the meadow glowing so brightly it looks like a beacon shining.

The energy flows back into Gala, knocking her backwards. She looks up from the ground, the light from the meadow spreading over Asgard, casting out the darkness. With the last corner of darkness fading Gala can hear a scream that rattles the very ground she rests on. Looking up she can see the face of a pale figure, his eyes cold and dead. "You will die Light Bringer." The voice echoes in her head, the voice of the Dark King himself.

With the sun shining bright Gala walks back to the palace, Odin and Thor waiting for her. Odin opens his arms, a warm grin on his face. Gala walks into his embrace, the mighty king greeting her as he would a daughter.

"You have done well Gala, well indeed. Your willingness to die for Asgard has proven to me you are a true lady and a warrior. In the days to come you will marry my son and someday grant me strong grandsons." Gala blushes a bright red, her smile plastered across her face.

Thor takes his love in his arms, kissing her softly. "Never do that again. Do I have to lock you away to keep you safe?"

Gala kisses him back, her fingers playing in his golden locks. "Did you hear that scream … the Dark King was here. He used Morke to poison Asgard and Grendal to conceal his presents. He will not stop until I'm dead or he is."

Looking into her brown eyes that sparkle with her light, Thor holds her a little tighter, rocking her in his strong arms. "On my life I make you this promise. Your light will not be extinguished by this darkness."

That night as Gala lays sleeping she dreams of the dark world and the pale ominous figure that is the Dark Lord. She tosses and turns, her nightmares waking her screaming. Thor cradles her to his chest, stroking her hair.

She rests on her lover, his hand stroking her back until a peace falls over her. Asleep once more her dreams are of Midgard, of the people she had seen in her visions.

The home of her father stretched out before her, the world that she wanted so desperately to visit. To walk among her father's people, to touch the very earth that he may have rested his feet on. Looking over the landscape she sees the girl from before, the sweet round face, her long brown hair and wide-eyed memorized look. Gala can see that this girl's ravenous curiosity matched her own. Then a voice wakes her, Thor's low whisper nestles in her ear.

"Are you awake my love?" His lips kiss her cheek softly.

"I am now." She lets out a tiny giggle, Thor pulling her on top of him.

Stroking his face, she gazes into the eyes of the man she loves, his hands traveling over her back and down to her hips. "To sleep each night in your arms, being close to you my sweet Gala … this is how each night should and will end. Once we are wed I will make it my solemn vow to make each one of your days happy ones."

Rising up from his chest she pulls the gown from her shoulders, giving him a wanted grin. "At this moment all I want you to vow to me is that you will make love to me until I beg for you to stop."

Thor rolls her over, his lips nibbling at her neck. "This I can promise you my cock hungry maiden."

A pleased grin flashes across Gala's face as Thor jerks the thin white gown from her body, their naked bodies mingling into a twist of pure desire and heat.


	19. Journey's End

Forbidden

Chapter 19 – "Journey's End"

The day started as normal as a day could go for Gala. She woke to an amours prince and breakfast in bed. Thor was commanded to the throne room which left her alone to shower and go to the meadow.

The Raven Tree looked so full of life. A songbird sings down to her, the melody a light tune that floated in the air. Running her fingers through the thick green leaves, Gala feels the velvet underside that tickles her.

Hunin and Munin were gone from their perch, the branch only occupied by them. Gala shades her eye with her hand as she looks up to the high branches, the sunlight peeking through the foliage. Sif walks up behind her, a curious grin on her face.

"You look very different today Gala. I think being in love wears well on you." Sif sits down under the tree, twirling a plucked flower through her fingers.

The glimmering goddess smiles back at her, letting the sunlight wash over her face. "I do love him so Sif. My heart is so full of love I fear it will burst. If being his wife brings me more joy than just merely being with him I think I may die from pure happiness."

Sif pats the ground next to her, beaming a wide grin back at her lovesick friend. "Our young prince walks on air these days; I think that is because a certain maiden has captured his heart."

Gala and Sif sit under the tree, talking the morning away. A dark horse rides into the meadow, Loki dismounting in the tall grass. "My lady Gala, may I ask for a moment of your time?"

The goddess raises one eyebrow as she looks on incredulously at the pale prince. "You may my lord." She extends her hand out to the charming prince as they walk towards the horse. Loki helps her upon the dark steed climbing on after her.

The horse begins to trot out of the meadow, Loki grinning back at the inquisitive goddess. "You look as if you have a thousand questions rambling in your mind my lady but I only wish to discuss my behavior as of late and of course your upcoming marriage to my brother."

They ride out to the Rainbow Bridge, Loki taking her hand as they walk along. Heimdall stands inside the golden sphere of the Bifrost; Loki glances his way from time to time.

"What is it you wish to tell me Loki?" Gala shifts her hand into the bend of Loki's elbow, the silver-tongued god giving her a very gleeful smile.

The dark prince turns to her, his blue eyes blazing. "Your mother was more than right when she said I treated you unjustly. You are the daughter of Freya, a goddess of great power. This may make me sound cold or cruel to only accept you after I learned of your parentage but there is much about me you still do not know Gala."

Gala walks over to the edge of the bridge, gazing down at the celestial abyss sparkling back at her. Loki places a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tight. The golden sphere of the Bifrost twists to life, Gala walking towards it.

Turning back to the pale prince Gala sees a gleam of darkness in Loki's eyes, a mistrust that screams back to her.

"Loki, what are your true intentions for bringing me out here. I think you have dark deeds on your mind." Gala backs away from him, the tall dark prince inching towards her.

"Dark deeds are afoot my dear Gala, darker than you could ever imagine. You come into our lives; capture my brother in your web. The dark deeds are not mine but yours. Thor will be king, a great king but you … you whelp of a girl. You are not fit to be his queen. I will find him a suitable wife, one with the beauty and grace you lack. I played the loyal brother long enough to gain my brother's trust, Thor thinks me warm to you. I am not nor will I ever be. You are not a goddess even if your mother is, you are far from it. You are an imposter, dressed in royal clothes and wearing that sweet smile. No … I see you for what you truly are. You my cunning girl are the ruin of Asgard." Loki begins to laugh as Gala turns to run from him, her feet pounding against the multicolored bridge.

Heimdall calls out to Gala to stop, the sound of horse hoofs approaching. Gala looks over her shoulder at the shouting sentry only to see not Loki running after her but a pale white elf dressed in black leather, his white hair trailing behind him.

Her eyes had deceived her, the magic of the dark elves cloaking the Dark King as the pale prince. She can see Thor's white steed in the distances, the true dark prince Loki riding ahead of him.

Stammering to a stop, Gala's toes rest at the edge of the bridge. Looking up to the true Loki see feels her body tumble backwards off the bridge. The Dark Elf lets out a chilling cackle as he runs towards the open portal. Loki's hand reaches out of her, his slender fingers wrapping around her wrist. "I will not let you go. Hold tight to me Gala until Thor is here."

She looks down at the darkness that cradles her feet, a swirl of oranges and blues bursting from the stars. Her teary eyes look up at the now weeping Loki, his hand holding her arm too tight. "If I die then they stop, no more darkness Loki. He said such awful things to me using your face … I was a fool to believe you truly hated me. Loki … tell him I tried, tell him I loved him."

Loki shakes his head, his tears falling. "No, you will tell him and we will fight this darkness together."

Thor jumps from his steed when Hunin and Munin fly overhead, the ravens cawing loudly. "The stars wait for you at your journey's end but his love will always be yours."

Gala releases her grip on Loki, her hand sliding from his fingers. Thor screams for Loki to pull her up, the dark prince hanging over the edge of the bridge. Sounds of a battle can be heard afar, the Dark King battling the golden sentry for access to the portal.

Thor reaches his hand out to Gala, the shimmering goddess smiling back at him. "Know that I love you and I always will."

Thor screams in agony as he watches Gala slip from Loki's grasp, the Raven flying towards her. Hunin and Munin's claws did into her shoulders, the giant ravens flying her body towards the Bifrost. Thor and Loki run to the portal, the Dark Elf leaping over Hemidall's head and towards the portal but not before he uses his dark magic to pull Gala to him.

The ravens stay attached to the goddess, the three of them being sucked into the twisting torrent of light. Thor screams as Loki and Heimdall hold him down to the bridge, his hammer striking the Dark Elf in the head. The pale elf falls back to the Bifrost dead, leaving Gala to be transported to another realm.

Thor demands Heimdall to find his beloved and bring her back, his tears covering his handsome face. Loki stands beside his brother, his wide blue eyes in disbelief. "Where has she gone Heimdall?"

"This is I do not know." His golden eyes turn from the pale prince, the golden prince pounding his fists on the floor.

Gala feels herself falling, the ravens guiding her towards the end of the tunnel. Suddenly they break free from her, flying off in different directions. As she plummets to the ground she can see the kindest pair of brown eyes staring up at her.

Her body hits the unforgiving ground hard, her fall being broken by something or someone. Gala gingerly rolls over to her side she can see the girl from Midgard lying in a bloody broken heap.

The goddess can feel sorrow consume her, this girl that was so curious, so full of wonder dying before her eyes. The ravens soar far above her, the sheen from their black feathers glinting off the moon.

Summoning her life's light, she reaches out taking the beautiful girl's hand. The light covers them both, her energy pouring from her body into the earthling. She can hear the raven's cawing out as they swoop down to pick her up. Gala can feel what is left of her light slip from her, her body now an empty shell. The ravens fly off with limp, lifeless body, taking her back to her home.

Gala looks down to hands that are not hers, the clothing about her strange and foreign. An absent feeling falls over her, as if she is losing herself. As what was once the strong mighty Asgardian goddess begins to fade into this new form she can hear someone call out to her but is not her name they call.

"Jane … Jane are you alright. Speak to me... please Jane." Gala looks at the pretty girl before her and closes her eyes for the last time only to have them open again as a new creature.

~The End~


	20. Epilogue

Forbidden

Epilogue

Thor lifts his pale blue eyes as his brother begs him to leave the Bifrost. Heimdall gives him a mournful look as he attempts to retrieve Gala from the spiraling light.

Turning to face Loki, Thor sees his father with Freya approaching the golden sphere. Freya's blue eyes are clouded with the same sadness that covers Thor's.

"Away Heimdall!" The old king commands as he waves his hand. With his mighty staff he calls the Bifrost to his command. "She is not lost, the ravens have her."

Pointing to the bright light that surges with power, Hunin and Munin soar back through the Bifrost, Gala's body dangling between their talons.

Munin caws out to All-Father, the mighty king bowing his head. Freya and Thor follow the ravens as they rest Gala's body on the bridge. Rushing over to her body, Thor lays his hand upon her cheek. "She's so cold. Gala, love speak to me. Please I beg of you."

She does not answer her body void of the light that once consumed her. Freya kneels down beside the golden prince, her hand resting on her daughter's chest. Thor watches as the silvery goddess closes her eyes, her light flowing from her.

Freya looks up into the cool blue of Thor's eyes, her bottom lip trembling. "Gala is gone Thor … my beautiful daughter is gone." Freya collapses over Gala's body, Thor covering his face with his hands.

"How can this be? The light of Asgard flowed through her. Father … bring her back. The Raven Tree, can it not save her?" Thor takes Gala's cold hand, his tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"I cannot my son. What is done is done. Gala sacrificed herself for the good of Asgard. We will honor her in death for sacrifice will not go unheralded." Odin pulls his son from his knees, wrapping his arms around Thor tightly.

Loki takes Freya in his arms, consoling the weeping goddess. "I will never have the chance to convey my sorry for my transgressions against her. My heart will bare this wound till my last day."

"She saw the good in you Loki but her tongue may have spoken otherwise. Gala was not a petty girl, she loved equally and that my dear prince included you." Freya strokes the dark prince's pale face.

Thor lifts Gala's limp body in his arms; kissing her cold lips once more. "I will never love another the way I loved you. I make you this solemn vow my love, no other heart shall claim mine as long as your light shines within me."

The procession marches from the bridge towards the palace, Odin and Loki walking side by side with Thor and Freya following. Heimdall sends the Dark King's body back to Svartalfheim, the golden sentry letting go of one small tear for the glimmering goddess.

Sif, Frigga and Fandral stand gawking at the image before them. Sif lets out a muffled cry, her hand covering her mouth. Fandral holds the warrior goddess, her heart weeping openly. "She's not dead, she can't be. Tell me my eyes deceive me."

Odin walks into his throne room, resting his staff against the golden throne. "Wife … see to the girl. Make sure all preparations for her funeral are made. All of Asgard shall come to grieve for the Bringer of Light."

Frigga calls for her handmaidens, some of them with tears perched in their eyes. With Sif by her side they go about preparing the golden hall for the ceremony. Thor walks Gala's body to his mother's chamber, laying her body on the soft silvery sheets. "Rest well my love. I will find you again … this I swear."

The queen's tears flow like a soft rain as she takes her eldest son's hand. Thor cradles his mother in his arms as they both weep, the once mighty thunder god now a boy in his mother's embrace.

"Her soul shined bright in her and that is what made Gala the beautiful girl she was. A light as strong as hers could never fade Thor, it must burn somewhere." Frigga strokes his bearded cheek, seeing a hardness setting in her son's eyes.

"It burns here mother … it always will." Thor points to his heart as he walks away. The queen watching the son she loves crumble before her only to be replaced with a darkened version of him.

Thor walks to the Raven Tree, his anger boiling over. Loki follows after him, not sure what he can do to ease his brother's pain.

Loki waits at the meadow's edge as he watches his brother scream at the tree, his anger filling the meadow.

Thor rips a branch off the tree, his tears flowing again. "Why did you not save her? All that she has done for you, giving you her light to save you and this is how you repay her. Death … you give her death!"

Hunin and Munin fly from the great tree, their caws sounding more somber than usual. Loki watches in awe as his brother begins to push on the tree, the roots popping up from the earth. Calling Mjolnir to him he strikes the tree. With a mighty crack the tree topples over, the light from within shining over the meadow.

"Brother … stop this. You have killed the one thing that she loved as much as you. Stop this madness now!" Loki screams at his brother, the thunder god turning his anger towards him.

"You should have held on to her, you could have saved her. Tell me brother, did you loath her that much to let her fall?" Thor's angry words stab into Loki as if he had used a dagger.

Loki places his pale hands on his brother's face, the dark prince holding back his tears. "No brother I did not. I tried to hold on to her but she let go. How can you fight the tide when it pushes against you? I would have gladly given my life for hers, to save you this despair."

Thor pushes Loki away from him, his body crumbling to the ground. "You should have tried harder." The voice coming from him was not the voice of a loving brother or a prince of Asgard but the voice of a man with no hope left in his heart.

"Perhaps I should have but that will not bring her back. None of this will bring her back." Loki walks out of the meadow, his heart burden with great sorrow.

Thor sits in the meadow with the memories of his dead love filling his mind. Their first kiss, their first touch, the way she would look so shy at him but then give him her hungry glare. She was beauty and grace, love and lust, and his. She had given her most precious gift to him, no other knowing the taste of her, the feel of her and he holds on to that as he walks from the meadow to the palace.

That night Thor lies in his bed, the ache in his heart keeping him from sleeping. The empty space beside him that Gala should have been lying in was too much for him to bear. He slips away down to the great golden hall to find his beloved laying out on a golden altar, her body bathed in white satin. Gala was the vision of perfection, her brown hair flowing over her shoulder resting at her breasts. Her perfect sun kissed skin still glistening in the moonlight. He walks around the altar, taking in the vision of the glimmering goddess hoping she would rise from her deathbed and speak to him.

The sound of footsteps comes echoing from behind him, his three companions joining him in his vigil. Fandral offers him a pint of ale, the thunder god taking it happily. "She would have been a beautiful queen Thor, a true lady of Asgard."

"Yes she would have." Thor gulps down the ale, handing the pint back to Fandral.

Walking over to the alter he strokes her face, his finger tracing over her cold lips. He takes a strand of her soft honey brown hair in his hand, bringing it to his nose. With one last kiss, his tears fall from his face and flow down hers. "The man I was will never be again. It was your love, your light that brought me from my foolish ways. I carry those chains again my love until you can set me free."

The golden prince walks away from her, his shoulders bearing the weight of his loss. The Warriors Three look on as they watch their friend, their prince sink into his depression, the darkness of lost covering him.

Turning the corner to his room Loki greets him with an odd smile, the dark prince's face alight with gladness. "Brother, Heimdall has joyous news for you. Come … let us make our way to the Bifrost."

Without question, Thor rushes to the bridge. Heimdall stands straight and proud at his post, waiting for the princes to arrive. "Thor … I have seen Lady Gala's light amongst her father's people. The very essence of the goddess is strong."

Thor casts a hopeful look at the golden sentry, the two warriors gazing over the bridge. "Is there still hope part my Gala lives on? Her body lies dead in my father's hall but her soul … it burns brightly on Midgard?"

"Yes my lord, it does." Heimdall turns eyes golden eyes back to the nine realms, keeping a watchful eye for the light that shines like a beacon in the darkness.

Thor turns to Loki, the two princes smiling widely. "See brother I told you. Your Gala lives. All is not lost, for if she were truly gone the nine realms would be cast in darkness."

"As long as her light burns, her soul exists I shall continue on. I will miss her greatly brother but I will not labor in that sorrow; it will not take root and own me. No, I will live in her light and in our love and wait for the day she is mine again. I know not what form she will take but I will know my Gala when I look into her eyes." The two princes walk off together; to say their goodbyes to a goddess they know only sleeps.

Gala was born into a life of servitude, a life that forbade her many things. But in the end it was her light that gave a wayward prince hope, a lost prince light and a mortal girl the vision to truly see the stars.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that followed this story and came on this journey with me. Your reviews and comments have made this entire process worth it all. I hope you have enjoyed reading my little tale. A big thank you to my Muse and Gala incarnate … Jen your friendship and love of all things Hemsworth has given me the courage to write this fic. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. ~Carowen~


End file.
